


二八二九

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 架空设定，先婚后爱，主要是娜俊故事正文完结，番外为诺灿番外一篇，娜俊番外预计三篇，总共四篇，已更新三篇





	1. Chapter 1

“如果等到30岁我们都还单着，就同居吧！”

彼时黄仁俊和罗渽民大四，关系好得如胶似漆。毕业前的散伙饭在一晚上开了三局，最后这顿大家又打起小团体分散在各处的小食摊。黄仁俊和罗渽民两人在街边小桌上喝得半醉，畅谈未来时不免对所谓人生大事感到迷茫，也不知是谁先提起时下刚掀起的同居风潮，罗渽民在酒精催化出的兴奋下向黄仁俊提出了这样的约定。

黄仁俊，自称俊爷，人称T大艺术系系草，在酒精催化出的迷糊下毫不犹豫地点头答应了。眼瞧面前的人脸和脖子全红眼睛都快睁不开，罗渽民乐得像个傻子一样伸手去揉乱对方的黑发。

“来，把最后这点喝了！”

“嗯……嗯，好嘞！敬未来！”

“敬未来！”

”砰。”

如今劣质的玻璃酒杯简单碰了碰，两人将杯子里的烧酒一饮而尽，食道立刻生出火辣辣的不适感，倒是颇有几分像眼下的生活。

——2018年黄仁俊和罗渽民因舞蹈社相识成为好友，2022年一起毕业进入社会，联系的时间骤然减少。而在2028年的某个夜晚在超市相遇，两人饥肠辘辘，一时相顾无言。黄仁俊发现罗渽民眼眶红红的，像是哭过。

“仁俊，Jeno这会儿在帮做街边小吃的朋友干活，要不要一起去光顾一下，会打扰你吗？”

“不会不会！”黄仁俊连忙摆手，见着罗渽民情绪低落，他立刻把自己的那份伤心忘得干干净净，揽过对方的肩膀，“走，爷陪你不醉不归！”

两人坐两站公交车来到李帝努帮忙的烧烤摊，小食车前面摆着几张桌子，将近凌晨时间已经不剩几桌客人。他们一边挑着盘中弄好的烧烤，一边去看李帝努。

李帝努在C城律师事务所工作，平日里熬夜多身体差不多都要被拖垮，今年忽然想通在年中就用了年假休息，他不想去哪里玩，但在家又闲不住，最近三天白天睡大觉，晚上跑出来帮忙端烧烤。

黄仁俊看在眼里觉得羡慕，都是舞社出来的同学，李帝努尽管比大家晚两年走出学校，他头脑聪明成绩优秀，一出来很快找到愿意培养他的律师事务所，生活也算顺遂。而来陪朋友摆摊这事也显示出他性格里的潇洒自在。

回头来看自己和罗渽民，果然是差上好一截。

地上乱糟糟地堆着烧酒瓶，两人都喝得醉醺醺，罗渽民眼睛还是泛红，皱鼻子可怜巴巴的样子连黄仁俊看了都心疼。

“你还记得……毕业那个时候的约定不？”

“怎么不记得，嗝，咋了？”

“你有女朋友男朋友么？”

“没呢，我今天就是回爸妈家吃饭来着，被催得可烦了。”黄仁俊晃着酒瓶，“毕业以后和女朋友分了也没找其他人，这么几年下来觉得一个人也挺好，慢慢也不想那些事了。”

“现在看来找个炮友都更方便。”

“是啊，又不是所有人都像悠太哥和思成哥，他们都结婚两年了，工作成家全定了……”黄仁俊苦笑，“我现在连基本生活都困难。”

“你现在住哪儿？”罗渽民又开一瓶烧酒。

“我在一环路贷款买了个房，也不知道是没房比较惨还是几乎还不上贷款比较惨。”

罗渽民无言和他碰杯，吞下酒，将杯子放在凹凸不平的小桌上转。

“唉，等不到30了，太苦了现在。”

黄仁俊点点头抹嘴巴，看见李帝努和朋友也坐下来吃东西，大概是要准备收摊了，几个小姑娘走过来问还能不能点东西，李帝努抬头笑眯眯地道歉说明晚再来吧。几个女孩子离开后在不远处回头凑在一起激动得不行。

罗渽民也看见了，两人不约而同啧了一声，默契地撞杯子接着喝酒。

“要不……嗝，我们现在就同居吧。”

“行啊，你现在还租二环那屋？”

“嗯。嗝。”

“搬我这儿来，房租就收你一半，也算贡献我点还房贷的钱，水电小区物管费那些杂费我们可以搞平摊！”

“行！”

两人说得正起劲，李帝努提着两瓶烧酒过来坐下：“在聊什么？那边我朋友在和女朋友打电话，太腻歪了我过来躲一下。”

黄仁俊看李帝努轻车熟路开了酒瓶直接对着喝，心想这平常对付过很多应酬的人就是不一样。

“我和罗渽民打算同居。”

李帝努一皱眉头：“让渽民搬你贷款房去？”

“对啊，省好多通勤时间。”

“那也就顶多算找了个室友吧。”李帝努抠细节的职业病犯了，“同居特指没有婚姻关系的有男女关系的住一起。”

“你……嗝，你歧视同性恋！”

“我怎么可能歧视同性恋！我只是说现在关于同居的法律只到这种程度。”李帝努咕噜喝下一口酒，“单从法律保护的层面看，还是结婚最保险，我们国家两年前同性恋婚姻合法，婚姻法跟着大幅度完善，从法律定义到具体的财产、不动产分配都添加了很多保护……”

罗渽民和黄仁俊愣愣地对视半秒，前者抽出两张纸，另外两人埋头一看，结婚申请表。

“要不要和我结婚？”

黄仁俊眼皮都快要搭上，咬牙点头：“结！”

李帝努在一旁拍手：“俊爷爽快！”

两人迷迷糊糊将表填好，叫上烧烤摊老板驱车去了民政局门口，部门设有递交申请自助服务，两人在机器端拍了照，连着表格一起放进信封里塞进了邮箱。

黄仁俊站都站不稳，拉着靠在自己身上的罗渽民的手举起来：“结婚啦！”

李帝努踉跄着举起双手：“结婚啦！”

李帝努的朋友也跟着举起双手：“yoooooooo！”

一旁看热闹的守门大爷高兴地拍拍手：“好！好！”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于诺诺说的同居部分的内容参考知乎LIVE余婧老师的《同居，你需要知道的一切》，有修改。


	2. Chapter 2

人家都谈酒后乱性，酒后就跑去结婚的案例却少得很。黄仁俊从罗渽民身上睡醒爬起来，昨晚的四人组最后在超市停车场里待了一夜，苦了没喝酒的小食车老板把三个醉鬼全拖进车内盖上毯子凑合睡了一晚。

“结婚新人，恭喜啊。”老板抖抖围裙，准备给大家弄点东西吃，“小罗多久搬你那儿去住？需要帮忙告诉我和李帝努，我们一定来。”

黄仁俊一脸莫名其妙：“让他搬我那儿住不假，结婚是怎么回事？”

老板手里的锅铲吓得差点摔在地上：“小黄，你别开玩笑了，昨晚你和小罗去提交了结婚申请啊？”

“……啊？”黄仁俊脑袋开始疼起来。

“我去，你们别是闹着玩儿的吧？”老板把锅铲仍回铁锅里叉着腰，黄仁俊两边的人都被这声音惊醒，“今天虽然周六，民政局还得上一天班呢，恐怕这阵你们的表格都被别人受理了。”

黄仁俊顺着男人的话使劲回忆，突然睁大眼睛“啊”了一声，罗渽民双臂环过黄仁俊的腰还在哼哼唧唧，黄仁俊赶紧转身把人摇醒。

“渽民渽民，我们昨晚结婚了诶！”

“……啊？”罗渽民还不能适应正午的阳光，闭上眼睛，“不是说和你同居吗？”

“我们昨晚去民政局交了申请……”黄仁俊揉乱了后脑勺的头发，“哪儿这么巧，居然还带了表格？”

“你们两别乱回忆了，反正申请都交上去了，板上钉钉。”李帝努慢条斯理地整理自己的衣服，“渽民先搬到仁俊家去住吧，你们两个的父母常年都不在这里，渽民那室友就一一百级残废的奇葩。仁俊不知道什么毛病连室友都懒得找，现在互相有个照应，挺好。你们现在要取消，只能办离婚手续了吧。”

“是啊，我看你两这么意气相投，大学就认识，合适。”老板比了个大拇指。

罗渽民龇牙咧嘴地坐起来，黄仁俊还在挠后脑勺，仿佛觉得自己的头发还不够乱，他想了想，小心翼翼地问身旁的人：“那……渽民你先搬过来吧？”

罗渽民还没把眼睛睁开，李帝努看得差点就要去用手指掀。

“好，刚好我这个月租约也快到期了。”

老板这才放心似地去做了几个简单小菜当早餐招待，迅速收拾一番大家都各回各家。罗渽民晚上和黄仁俊短信约好明天周日开始陆续搬些东西过来。

“你现在睡的床是房东提供的吗？”

“嗯嗯，怎么了？”

“我这边客房里还没有安床……那我们明天还得去宜家，至少买个床垫吧。”

“行。”

两人如约跑了趟宜家置办东西，罗渽民在预算方面问题不大，但仍十分注意价钱。黄仁俊一边逛一边说“渽民你腰不好，还是买个硬一点的床垫比较合适”，被唠叨的人在一旁听了傻笑，揽过黄仁俊的肩轻轻摇两下。两人大约都不太常来这种地方，在家具展示厅里觉得新鲜，穿过几个厅室的展示，两人把能坐的都坐了一遍。

终于来到床垫区域，黄仁俊按着指示牌找到一个，用手按了按再躺上去：“这个还可以，渽民你过来试试？”

罗渽民放下手中的软垫，小扑上去趴着，黄仁俊在右边拉他示意平躺感受一下，罗渽民借力转身撞上对方蛾眉月形状的笑眼，标志性的小虎牙露在外面。罗渽民有几秒感觉心脏漏了好几拍，而后又暗自庆幸当初黄仁俊没有去诊所纠正那颗牙齿。

“怎么样怎么样？我刚刚看了下标签，这个好像是他们最硬的一款床垫了。”黄仁俊收起笑容，眨眼睛认真问。

罗渽民忙抬头去看标价：“嗯合适，就这个吧。”

两人到楼下询问，结果被告知这款床垫缺货，下周才有库存，两人商量后还是敲定等待送货。罗渽民将自己的东西陆陆续续地搬进黄仁俊的房子里，就差床垫便能住进屋了。硬是按照工作人员许诺的“七日内送达”，送货小哥在新的一周的周五哼哧哼哧地抬着真空包装卷起的床垫进来放在玄关，黄仁俊目送小哥离开，看上去有些厚的T恤背后一块紧贴背，被汗湿的那块蓝色深上许多。黄仁俊心想，大家可真不容易。

他关门死盯床垫发会儿呆，自己抱着抬起来，其实勉强能搬动，但眼看也快到下班时间，还是发个短信给罗渽民让他回来一起搬。

罗渽民发个短信：“在公交车上了。我点了外卖今晚庆祝一下，仁俊你就别再做饭了哦。”

黄仁俊没回，掐着时间跑到小区后面的小街上坐在车站的凳子上等他。平日自己都是线上和雇主交涉外包作画的事，行程安排相对灵活。罗渽民在C城某家科技公司上班，时间安排典型的朝九晚五，虽然也常常被拉着加班。

搬到这里来通勤时间从单程一个小时缩短到20分钟，想必会好上很多。黄仁俊晃着腿，想着罗渽民搬来真是两全其美。

23路公交车终于到了，罗渽民下车惊喜地看见等着自己的人，笑得眼睛都没了。两人一起过街往小区里走，夕阳在茂密的树枝过滤下落着星星点点的温柔光斑，随着两人的脚步迅速掠过去。罗渽民看着那些光浮在黄仁俊亚麻色的头发上，耳边响着黄仁俊从床垫感慨到送货人员的辛苦，心里有块地方迅速塌陷。

他将口袋里手机震动直接按了过去。

“仁俊，我们以后有空，都像这样一起走回家好不好？饭后散步也行。”

被邀请的人望向他，毫不犹豫地点点头：“好啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

基于都有过经验，等到罗渽民安顿好的两天后，两人一起在餐桌上讨论起同居条规：每周轮换收拾垃圾、丢垃圾；除非有不可抗因素，隔一周周末时间两人一起清理公共区域；非周末晚上10点后默认为“安静时间”，看视频听音乐必须戴耳机；炒菜时必须记得开抽油烟机，调料共享，食材分开买；黄仁俊屋内有专业打印机自己负责费用，客厅里的普通打印机和油墨共享并平分费用；有朋友或家人来家里需要提前告知对方；在外面过夜或出差等也需要给对方报备；睡前记得检查门窗……

罗渽民拿着自己的电脑啪啦啪啦打字，黄仁俊拿起一块罗渽民事先切好的苹果送进嘴里又急着说话：“其实最主要的就是希望渽民你一定保持家里的干净，其他的都好说。”刚一说完就被苹果的汁水呛到，罗渽民停下手中的活过去给他拍背，黄仁俊咳得面红耳赤。罗渽民看了无奈：“我的哥哥，下次吃完东西再说话行不，怎么还像个小孩……”

罗渽民去接杯水递过去，黄仁俊喝了两口又咳几下基本好了，抚抚自己的胸口。罗渽民在一旁看着直想笑，黄仁俊发现后瞪他，罗渽民立马恢复严肃脸。

“行了，先暂时这样吧，以后还发现什么问题我们再加。我去拿两张彩纸来打印，贴在冰箱侧边你看怎么样？”

“好。”

第二天罗渽民起床看见黄仁俊用橙色彩纸打出来的同居条规，第一张的顶上被黄仁俊用黑色水笔画了两个卡通形象的男孩，脑袋凑在一起比剪刀手。罗渽民笑笑，放下咖啡从灶台一旁的小桌上抽出铅笔，比划半天在左上角画两个手牵手的火柴人，中间再加上一颗爱心。

后来黄仁俊发现了，在旁边打三个惊叹号，罗渽民也没问到底是什么意思。

日子过得很快，罗渽民在办公室里整理文件时想到已经搬进黄仁俊家一个月。黄仁俊的作息时间不是特别规律，有时需要如约和客户见面必让罗渽民叫醒他。两人在吃穿用度上一切都合拍，就是刚开始定下的分开买食材的规矩逐渐被模糊。为了让黄仁俊保持三餐，罗渽民更多地负责了做饭的部分，饭和菜都下意识地多做些存在密封饭盒里。共进晚餐的时间也比两人想象中的多，吃完饭一起洗碗，再出去散步。

罗渽民喜欢狗，小区里傍晚遛狗的住户很多，后来他慢慢都认识了，连狗狗的名字也一并记住，主人们每次见着他都开心，帅气小伙摸着自家狗笑眯眯的，偶尔还擅自傻傻地和狗狗对话，倒是一副好看又有趣的风景。

某天牵着金毛的大妈忍不住八卦：“你们两是住一起吗？看你们经常一块儿散步来着。”

罗渽民还沉浸在大狗柔顺的毛发和憨态可掬的笑容里，黄仁俊一下也没回神，还低头看着一人一狗的互动，回：“嗯，我俩同居呢。”

大妈一听心中了然，这郎才郎貌的，果然是小情侣，不错不错。明天可以和小区朋友分享新情报了。

两人回到家一前一后站在玄关换拖鞋，罗渽民裤子口袋里的手机震动响了，黄仁俊换好些转身问：“公司的人也太不道德了吧，都下班了还一天一天地给你打……”

他们没开玄关的小灯，光线不足里黄仁俊看见罗渽民黑着脸低头死盯手机，屏幕的光射在他的脸上有些惨白，但是黄仁俊分明看到罗渽民红了的眼眶。

“你、你没事吧……”黄仁俊觉着有些尴尬，只好硬着头皮关心。

罗渽民听到询问的声音，深呼吸口气将手机关掉，玄关一点光源都没有了，他揉揉眼睛，声音有些哑。

“没事。”

黄仁俊觉得奇怪，这两天罗渽民和自己似乎相继受到手机来电的摧残，他抬手看见来电显示“阿贺”就头疼，这人已经不知道给自己打多少次电话骚扰了。

趁着完成了又一项外包任务有时间懒在家里的黄仁俊大发慈悲地点了接通：“你又干嘛？”

电话那头的男人没皮没脸地笑：“小俊，出来吃个饭呗？”

黄仁俊翻个白眼，将手机离得耳朵远些看时间：“下午3点半，你这是吃午饭还是晚饭啊？”

“午饭午饭，我还没吃呢。”

“唉，看在你这么锲而不舍的精神上……在哪儿见面？”

“就一环路和6街那个炒菜馆怎么样？”

“行。”

阿贺是黄仁俊以前在约炮软件上认识的，后来黄仁俊觉得没什么意思便把app删了。阿贺大概是他不小心留了手机号联系的人。两人因为都学艺术方面的东西，偶尔见面聊天也能说开，就像现在坐在小饭馆里，阿贺点两个肉菜，黄仁俊坐在一旁看他吃。

“你要不要也点个什么小吃吃点？我请客。”

黄仁俊摆手，抬头望向服务员：“要碗小份担担面吧，谢谢。”

阿贺撇嘴，这不是第一次黄仁俊和自己故意撇开关系了，钱是一定会算清楚的。等到黄仁俊吃完饭两人结过账，阿贺趁黄仁俊吃饱正满足的时候把他拉上了自己的车。

“你要带我去哪儿？”

“朋友叫我去唱K，一起呗，好多人在那儿，你还可以认识新朋友。”阿贺一边开车一边笑着说。

黄仁俊一听脸垮下来：“和你说了多少次不要这样强拉着我去社交。”

“你看你，就是因为你这个脾气才一直赚不到钱养活自己。”阿贺有些恨铁不成钢，“社交虽然讨厌，但也是必须的。”

“我要下车。”

“高架桥上呢你干嘛！去一下又不会死！”

黄仁俊脱力般倒回座位，右手摸着衣服口袋里的手机。等到阿贺把自己拉近大包厅里，他借口上厕所，出去给罗渽民发送了定位和求救短信：“渽民啊，你如果今天不加班，能不能到这里来救救我？”

后面跟了5个哭泣表情以示自己困境。

他在走廊上站了一会儿，看见罗渽民回了“好，已经在路上，尽快赶到”，他无声笑起来。

“你在和谁聊天？”

黄仁俊吓一跳，阿贺正站在他面前都没有察觉。

“不关你的事。”黄仁俊一边捂胸口一边回嘴。

阿贺见状觉得新奇，继续说：“交男朋友啦？怪不得要和我避嫌……你放心啦，我真的就是找你出来玩一玩，没有别的意思。”

黄仁俊挺直腰板，阿贺伸手想摸他的头发，被黄仁俊拍开：“你干嘛？”

阿贺又去拉他的手腕，说：“走啊回去继续唱歌！”

“仁俊？”罗渽民的声音响起来，黄仁俊一把甩开阿贺的手，跑到罗渽民跟前。今天因为还是上班的日子，罗渽民规规矩矩地穿着正式的黑色西装，大概因为有跑一小段，外套被抓自己胡乱在手里。

罗渽民拉着他前前后后地看：“发生了什么事？你没受伤吧？”

黄仁俊摆手：“没事了，我们回去吧。”

“都不介绍一下就想走啊？这位帅哥是谁？”阿贺不甘示弱问道。

罗渽民正想拉着黄仁俊走，一听这话阴阳怪气的，没好气地回：“我是仁俊他丈……”

“嗯？”

哪里不对，黄仁俊一个着急踮起脚跟着答：“老……”

“啊？”

罗渽民也着急：“我是他家属！家属！”

“……等等等等等下，小俊你……结婚了？”阿贺惊得下巴都快掉到地上，还没来得及追问，几个坐在包间里的朋友出来找人，中间有个长发女生见到罗渽民僵在原地。

显然罗渽民在一大堆人里面也看到了她，混着室内杂乱的音乐和歌声，他歪些身子拉住黄仁俊的手握紧，黄仁俊愣愣地低下视线看着交握的手又抬头看着罗渽民的脸，是和那天在玄关一样的，受伤又无措的可怜模样。

纵使有很多问题想问，黄仁俊忍住，朝看热闹的人微笑，说：“失陪，我们先回家了。”


	4. Chapter 4

两人就这么牵着手走去了公交车站，上了车后也拉着，都没有放开的意思。罗渽民一路上都没说话，也没阻止黄仁俊好奇的目光，只是同居的人后来意识到自己这样不礼貌，悻悻把视线收了回去。

两人下车后慢慢走着，罗渽民猛地发现自己不知什么时候紧抓着黄仁俊的手都出了汗，有些尴尬地放开：“对不起……”

“没事，没事。”

夜晚小区里早就没什么人了，路边灌木丛里的灯光勉强能照清面前的路。罗渽民忽地在想，如果不是那天自己与黄仁俊重逢，还会在那件事里痛苦多久呢？

“那个女生是我前女友。”

“渽民如果你不想说就……”

“没事。”罗渽民摇头，“我们是经父母介绍的，互相都觉得不错，便交往了大概2年。本来都已经决定要结婚了，结果大概3个月前她突然消失，我到处都找不到她。后来她用了一个陌生手机号给我发短信，说自己遇到真正喜欢的人了，不能和我结婚。”

黄仁俊被这信息量震惊，又忽然想到了什么：“啊……所以你包里才会有……”

“才会有结婚申请表。”罗渽民苦笑低头，眼眶再次发红，“那两张纸我一时没舍得扔。不过我也没想到后面我们两……”

想到一个月前醉醺醺的场景，两人破天荒都笑了。黄仁俊看他笑，伸手去摸他的头，罗渽民被安慰得舒服，闭上眼，像只猫：“我还记得那两张纸，折痕都有些发旧了。你曾经一定还是挺喜欢她的。”

罗渽民敛了些微笑，点点头。

“之前是她在打电话给你？”

“嗯。”

“既然她有意找你，你也可以试着和她谈谈。”黄仁俊放下手，视线从罗渽民转向小区里的石板路，“就算是要结束一段感情，能好好道个别也不错。”

罗渽民停下脚步看黄仁俊，那人猫着背缩在夹克里，十月下旬天气逐渐转凉了，可此刻他心里热乎乎的。

“谢谢你今天来救我，我可烦阿贺像这样拉我去认识人了。”

黄仁俊转身，看见罗渽民摸着鼻子快步赶上来，两人转进自己所在的单元楼，开门进屋。罗渽民洗完澡一顿收拾后躺在床上反复看着最近的未接来电，几个不认识的号想必都是诈骗电话。而女生的来电即使他不存备注也已经记得，毕竟她试着打了20多次。罗渽民翻个身，透过门缝看见外面的灯熄灭，黄仁俊进了自己的房间，他点开了短信界面。

“明天有空见个面吗？我们谈谈。”

前女友在早上第一时间回复，表示很乐意见面，给了一个咖啡馆的地址询问是否方便去这里。罗渽民答应，确认好时间后起床洗漱。

周末黄仁俊赖床更严重，反正也没听说他有什么事，罗渽民就没叫他，他把早上伴的凉菜封好摆在桌上出门。转了一辆公交车后到达约定的咖啡馆。天色发暗，空气中闷着水蒸气，他走进店，女生已经在里面等他。

“我来晚了？”

“没有没有，我们都提前了。”女生连忙摆手，“你看你要喝点什么？”

“美式吧，谢谢。”罗渽民把菜单还给服务生。

女生双手握着杯子，还是有些忐忑不安：“天气变冷了。”

“嗯。小金你要注意加减衣服。”

得到罗渽民一句例行式的关心，被叫做小金的女孩反而松了口气，低头笑笑：“我其实一直想和你正式道个歉。对不起，我不该没和你说清楚就逃跑了，这是我的错。”

窗外淅淅沥沥开始下雨，无声沾湿了玻璃窗，两人默契地从窗外转回自己的咖啡杯上，罗渽民半响才开口：“其实，我真的很生气。”

小金坐直了一点，点头：“对不起。”

“也有点不甘吧，虽然总有难的地方，但自以为现在混得也不算太差。不知道输在了哪儿。”

“渽民你是个很好很温柔的人。我相信你也感觉到了，当初我们交往都很……勉强。”小金努力地想着措辞，“但我明白，这不是我最后逃跑的理由。只是我真的很爱现在遇到的这个人。”

“嗯。”

“如果那个时候我们结婚了，我们都绝对会后悔的。我自知耽误和牵累了你，真的很抱歉。”

听着小金一字一句的解释和道歉，罗渽民的心跟着外面的雨一起稳稳落下，3个月的委屈和不甘好似有了个触地的结局。

“我知道了。”

“爸爸妈妈也一直在给叔叔阿姨道歉。”

“我知道。”提起这件事罗渽民就想笑，“其实我父母比我还接受得快，他们很反对勉强在一起。”

小金不停地挽过耳后的头发，罗渽民知道这是她觉得不好意思时常常做的动作。他故意说着这些话，看到小金的样子他恶作剧般心里好受多了。

“昨晚……你老公很可爱！”

小金一句话成功让罗渽民呛了口咖啡，女孩连忙找来纸巾递给他。罗渽民咳得眼泪都出来，缓过来之后又直笑，小金看他笑得腻歪，正想打趣真幸福啊。罗渽民开口：“你想知道怎么回事吗，我可以告诉你，可有意思了。”

两人聊完一阵分开了，刚好天气也放晴，空气清新不少。今天起得太早，罗渽民想回家补个觉。在车上时他接到黄仁俊的微信：“你去哪儿啦，怎么不在家！”

罗渽民笑，回他：“我今天约她出来谈了谈。”

“！！！怎么样怎么样？”

“大概8分钟后到车站哦。”

“啊啊啊啊！我来接你！”

罗渽民下车等小街上的行人道绿灯，这里的因为小街行车道的方向是主干道，红灯总是很长。他看见黄仁俊跑来站在街上低头望着路面，他只穿了一件T恤外套衬衣，对于今天的天气来说实在是有些少了。

罗渽民看着他小幅度地开始跺脚，谁让他不多穿点。

一辆出租车疾驰而过。

可爱。

雨水把街道上的银杏叶打下来，枯黄叶铺在路面上，黄仁俊也不嫌脏，蹲下来捡了两片完整的，打着转儿地看。

一辆小轿车闪过。

很可爱。

还没有轮到绿灯，黄仁俊察觉等得太久，目光终于舍得从叶子上移开看向街对面，发现罗渽民笑着看他，他小跳着朝他招手。

一辆公交车哼哧哼哧开过去。

喜欢。

“我以前怎么会没注意到他这么、这么可爱啊……”

罗渽民听见旁边一位穿着西装拉着小行李箱的女士轻笑才知道自己情不自禁把心里所想说出口。两人有些不好意思地对视几秒又转开偷偷笑，绿灯了，罗渽民朝黄仁俊跑过去，把外套脱下来披在黄仁俊肩上。

“谢谢啦。”黄仁俊也不推脱，拉过肩上的衣服，手里还握着银杏叶，他见罗渽民一直傻笑，自己也被感染了，露出小虎牙也嘿嘿嘿地笑。

“看来很顺利嘛，太好啦。”

是啊。罗渽民和他一起转身往家里走，觉得自己的新生活已经开始了。


	5. Chapter 5

黄仁俊很少下厨房，但并不代表他什么菜都不会做。如今天气转冷两个人好像吃得更多。原本每周集中安排一次购买食材，有时周四东西就不太够，他在冰箱里搜索半天，决定用剩下的食材做土豆烧排骨、小炒肉和紫菜蛋花汤。

他给罗渽民发微信：“今天我来做饭，下了班直接回来。”

“我就不去接你了啊。”

他放下手机开始切菜切肉，分盘准备好，把饭煮上。打开抽油烟机正准备热锅，瞅一眼微信，罗渽民回了个“好”，后面跟着系统自带的哭丧表情。黄仁俊脑补一下罗渽民在屏幕那边瘪嘴的样子，摇摇头，搞不懂这人在憋屈什么。

当小炒肉炒到一半时，罗渽民就回来了，黄仁俊本以为他是不是会埋怨自己不去接他，在男人转进厨房的时候两人对视的瞬间立刻笑起来。

“哇！”

“哇！”黄仁俊学他叫，“去拿碗吧，喝点俊爷牌紫菜蛋花汤！”

罗渽民把领带扯下放在椅背，在吊柜里拿出两个碗：“你呢，要先喝汤吗？”

黄仁俊还挥着铲子和锅里的菜肉大战，罗渽民侧头去看他，大约是油烟机声音太大他没听见。他左脸颊上不知什么时候弄上一滴辣油，罗渽民伸手用大拇指给他抹掉。黄仁俊转头疑惑地看他一眼，被看的人缩回手撑在灶台上只是笑也没解释。主厨回头去关火，嘲罗渽民最近是不是坏掉了怎么老在傻笑。

虽然有两个肉菜，但分量不够大，两个人都觉着好像没吃多少就见底了。

“没事，晚饭这个量也就够了，不用吃太饱。”罗渽民站起来收拾碗筷，黄仁俊用纸巾抹过嘴靠在椅背上，心满意足地拍拍肚子。

“明天晚上我高中同学会要聚餐，渽民你就不用管我了。”

“好。我估计明天也得加班。”

“赚钱不易，辛苦辛苦。”

“谢主隆恩！”

“别乱用词！”黄仁俊笑，抬起两只手盯着手指看，“我刚刚切了青椒，现在手指好辣。”

罗渽民回头看他一眼，赶紧打开水龙头冲掉剩余的泡沫：“很难受是不是？试点食醋洗下手？”

黄仁俊走过来去拿食醋，罗渽民擦干净手后接过瓶子倒了些在手上嘱咐“搓一搓”。黄仁俊听话地用手指互相轻轻摩挲，随后用清水洗掉。似乎是暂时没有了刺痛的感觉，黄仁俊将手指凑近了闻，还留着淡淡的酸味。

“好点没？”

“嗯好多了。”黄仁俊点头，嘴角扬起轻微的弧度，“但愿今晚赶工手不会痛就行。”

罗渽民皱眉：“今天又要熬夜吗？”

黄仁俊无所谓地摆手：“不会熬太久的，还有两张图需要磨一磨，弄好就可以上交了。”

罗渽民轻拉过他的手腕：“那今天我们散步时间稍微短一点，但还是出去消化一下。”

“好。”

按照黄仁俊注意细节的性格，自然又是熬到很晚还在画画。罗渽民半夜起床上厕所的时候看见对方门缝里透出来的光，恼火又心疼，终究是没有干涉，在外打拼久一点谁都会理解。

而次日罗渽民在公司不幸迎来上级的责骂，作为开发部门临时组建的策划小组组长之一，罗渽民的小队在准备某新产品研发途中漏掉了重要的参考数据，导致他们建立起来的策划书和决定方向等需要全部重做，前面一周半的时间几乎都被浪费掉。

领导拿着夹满表格的文件夹，对着罗渽民和另一个组内后辈破口大骂，而后又开始对比隔壁组的飞速进展，他越说越气，最后干脆抽出夹子里的纸，摔在罗渽民低着的脑袋上。

“数据全部给我重新整理，全部重做！”

“明白。”

等到上级摔门而去的时候，后辈连忙跟着组长蹲下来捡散落在地上的纸张，余光一瞄旁边的组长，慌了一下：“罗组长，你的脸被划了个口子，痛不痛啊？”

罗渽民拿出手机，对着屏幕看了下，右脸上确实有个小血口，被提醒之后才感到细微的痒和痛。落地玻璃窗外另一个组的组长拿着文件神清气爽地路过，瞥一眼蹲着捡纸张的自己，歪着嘴巴笑，隔着玻璃罗渽民都能感受到他的得意。

“回去我们再开个会总结吧，重新做也不是坏事，或许还有新思路。”

“好！”

黄仁俊下午起床后急忙开始收拾自己准备去同学会。自己是最先到的那一批，曾经在小城市度过高中时代的同学们有不少在C城打拼的，少说也有10多个人，今晚难得都到齐，围了两大桌吃火锅聊天。

黄仁俊和身旁几个熟人谈过一阵后开始埋头专注吃东西，锅中烟雾升起，那头热络的人看见黄仁俊那边没人说话了，便寒暄起来。

“黄仁俊还在当艺术家呢？”

被问到的人喝口可乐：“还艺术家，就画画赚点钱呗。”

“画画能赚多少啊？”

旁边的女同学帮腔：“诶你不知道，现在外包画画这种事挺多，游戏广告图书插图什么的，需求量大着呢。”

穿着西装的男人放下筷子：“诶黄仁俊，不是我说，你都老大不小的了，别干那种不正经的工作了，以后找对象别人都觉得你不靠谱。”

黄仁俊没回话，手上的筷子在红锅里一捞，多给自己夹了几片肥牛，放在碗里搅着调料。

“你别不高兴啊，我也是说点真心话。”那人又开口，“真的真的，你大学四年浪费在画画上，出来半天接不到活，这不憋屈嘛……”

“我看你也是个站着说话不腰疼的，来来来，喝酒喝酒。”一旁的人有点看不下去，拉着那人喝酒，西装男人似乎还想说什么，又被旁边桌过来的人敬酒，你来我往几次后也就忘了。

眼看吃得差不多了，包间外的服务员将预定好的小汤圆送进来。黄仁俊那边几个人坐在里面，没有分到，服务员说没有小汤圆了或许可以换成八宝粥。方才岔开话题的人端着自己的那碗小汤圆绕过桌子放在黄仁俊面前。

“小黄，你先吃着，等会儿还想吃粥我们再多要几份。”

“没事，我都吃特饱了。你们先拿到的就先吃吧，我都无所谓的。”

两人默契地望向已经去对桌划拳的西装同学，那人醉得不轻，嘴里又开始冒胡话。

“等会儿说转去茶楼坐坐，你要不要一起？”

“不了。”黄仁俊抽出纸巾擦嘴，笑嘻嘻地，“我还有几张图没画，还得回去赶呢。”

等到和老同学分开后，黄仁俊坐上13路公交车回家，晚上空位多，他干脆就坐在前面的单座上。他头轻轻靠着窗户，又出于习惯去环视视线所及周围人的样子。这个点坐在公交车的人似乎都是些年轻人或者刚下晚自习的学生，或许是因为车内惨白的灯，每个人看上去都很疲惫。

黄仁俊想起同学说的那些风凉话，抬手看看自己发红的手指。显然他忽略了青椒的威力，辣痛的感觉还在指尖绕着。当同学问他要不要转战茶楼，他的手指就在发烫发痒，他满脑子只想着回家，告诉罗渽民食醋真的一点用都没有。

他抽出手机，在罗渽民的聊天窗口下打了一行字，愣神半天，觉得眼睛很痒。

“加完班了吗？能来接我吗？”

好像有点麻烦人家，黄仁俊这么想着，最后也没按下发送。

罗渽民照常坐23路车到了小区后街，下来的时候车站一个人都没有。发旧的广告牌灯照亮眼前的长凳，他情不自禁叹口气转身坐在长凳上望着空无一人的街道。

手机在这个时候震动起来，他抬手一看，是李帝努。心想这个时候怎么会给自己打电话，狐疑地接起来。

“师傅，你到哪里了啊，怎么、怎么还没到啊？”

罗渽民无语，敢情是喝醉了请了代驾：“诶诶诶，打错了啊李先生。”

“我不管我不管，你快来接我啊我又不是不给你钱！这是合理合法的等价交换啊怎么就不来了！”

罗渽民沉默片刻才开口：“行行行，你在哪儿我去接你。”

等到了李帝努所在的位置时，罗渽民还是感慨了一句这人可真乖，车老老实实停在酒店停车场，人已经坐到副驾驶位去了。自己钻进去的时候醉醺醺的李帝努露出惊讶的表情，一边把车钥匙递过去一边问你怎么来了。

罗渽民白眼快翻到天上去：“我都说了你打错电话了啊大哥。”

“哦。”李帝努撅嘴，举起手，“那我要去你家！”

罗渽民无言启动车：“晚上又有应酬？”

“嗯，是个大客户。”

“别告诉我你又在帮你的前辈姐姐挡酒啊。”

李帝努低头没说话。罗渽民无奈看他一眼：“你每次除了像个傻子一样帮姐姐挡酒就不能干点别的？”

李帝努扭头看风景，罗渽民通过窗户的反射看到那人快要搭下的眼皮和不甘的神情，心想这脸上不分明写着“不能不能就不能死也不能”吗。

“我要去你家。”

“诶行行行。”

等罗渽民把李帝努从车里拉出来半扛着走进电梯，到了一楼电梯门一开，黄仁俊拉着钟辰乐、钟辰乐拉着朴志晟站在门外，五人面面相觑几秒，等进了电梯又直想笑。

黄仁俊看不断变化的楼数，感慨：“好像接了几只小猫小狗回来哦。”

罗渽民指指靠在自己身上这位：“这只小狗还是醉的。”

“你们两结婚什么都没办，择日不如撞日，权当今晚我们庆祝一下呗。”李帝努又在一旁插嘴。两个弟弟受到了惊吓。

“……什么？”

“你们两结婚了？”钟辰乐在黄仁俊和罗渽民之间来回看，“什么时候的事？发生了什么？等下，怎么不请我们参加婚礼？”

黄仁俊和罗渽民无声对视，真是祸从口出，自己还揽上门了。回到家五个人坐在客厅里几番解释后了解了情况，钟辰乐和朴志晟听得互相靠着笑。

“你们当哥哥的也太不靠谱了，随随便便把婚都结了。”

“下次把马克哥和东赫哥叫上好好听下你们的婚事，肯定要被他们两说死。”

黄仁俊抱头：“啊啊啊千万别提！其他人都别提！”

罗渽民适时转移话题：“你们两又怎么回事，突然来我们……咳咳，仁俊家。”

捕捉到关键字的朴志晟啧啧称奇，还说闹着玩儿，看来是好上了。而钟辰乐的笑容黯淡了些：“我要发新唱片了，但是自己在规划的内容上和公司的安排有冲突，刚吵了一架逃跑了，就叫上朴志晟到仁俊哥家里躲一晚。”

罗渽民听了，心疼地去揉揉钟辰乐的头：“不容易吧。”

弟弟觉得眼睛又有点酸涩：“就是觉得好郁闷啊，都这么久了还不能按自己想法来。”

朴志晟轻拍钟辰乐的背：“我觉得你们再心平气和地谈一次，说不定有转机。上次泰容哥的舞室要和大公司合作编舞也是这样，沟通一次不成就多来几次，最后折中效果也不坏。”

黄仁俊惊叹：“我们志晟跟着泰容哥跳舞真是越来越有出息了。”

朴志晟得意地扬起脸，像只需要奖励的小猫。黄仁俊摸摸他的头，罗渽民越过来挠他的下巴。四人玩闹片刻后互相靠着看已经睡着的李帝努。

“Jeno哥又是怎么回事？”

“给暗恋的前辈姐姐挡酒挡的，笨蛋一个。”

被说的人忽然醒过来：“那我们来削苹果皮比赛吧！”

四个人：“……”

“让帝努先去洗澡吧。”黄仁俊用手推推罗渽民，“我去把我的房间收拾出来，两个小的睡我那儿。我们三个挤你的床算了，你的床宽得多。”

罗渽民不服：“让他睡沙发就行。”

李帝努又闹：“不行，我要睡你们两中间！”

“先去洗澡吧哥哥，我们还要排队等着洗呢。”

安排一顿之后三个客人陆续都到房间睡下，黄仁俊的房间虽然已经灭灯但还能传出两个人说话的声音。罗渽民最后一个洗澡，出来的时候看见黄仁俊蜷缩在客厅沙发上坐着。

“仁俊，怎么了？”

罗渽民走过去坐在他旁边，双手环着腿的人从思绪中飘出来，转头看自己时罗渽民才发现他眼眶发红。

“谁欺负你了？”

“没有没有。”黄仁俊摇着双手，腿变成盘着的姿势，膝盖落在罗渽民的大腿上，“你的脸怎么回事？”

“啊这个，”罗渽民朝着黄仁俊转过来一点，“不小心被纸划到……”

转眼黄仁俊凑到他眼前，认真看着自己脸上的伤口，嘴巴微张，温热的气息拂过罗渽民的脸上，罗渽民浑身僵硬动弹不得，只好吞口水。

“都结痂了，有清洗一下吗？”

“不、不用吧这么小一个口子。”

黄仁俊拉开点距离又开始唠叨怎么这么不小心。

“应该挺痒挺痛的吧？”

罗渽民弯着眼睛，顺着他说：“嗯，有点痛。”

黄仁俊伸手用食指轻抚，明明只是个无关紧要的细小伤口，此刻却被他认真地抚摸。罗渽民模模糊糊地想，这应该是一种黄仁俊的治愈魔法吧。

宜人的指尖温度从皮肤触进血液，传到心脏，砰砰砰地响，一切好像都重生了。

“走，去睡觉吧。”黄仁俊摸完把腿放下来起身，两人进到房间看见李帝努真的平躺在正中间，无奈地笑。

“平常可真很少见他像今晚这个样子。”黄仁俊选一旁躺下，床垫被两人的动静弄得吱吱呀呀，一会儿便没了声音。

“朋友才能见到的限量版Jeno。”罗渽民笑。

“以前我觉得他好轻松，似乎一切都信手拈来，因为他总是在笑。”黑暗里黄仁俊的声音低低地传来，“其实不比其他人轻松，很辛苦啊。想到这些，感觉应该给他道个歉，是我自己想得太理所应当了。”

李帝努根本就没睡着，转身睁眼对黄仁俊笑道：“没有的事。”

罗渽民赶紧把他扳回来平躺：“不许对仁俊笑，快给我睡觉。”

黄仁俊望向李帝努，律师又擅自施展着平日讨人喜欢的眯眯眼，越过他看见罗渽民侧着望向自己的委屈神情，眼睛和嘴角向下拉着，还真像微信里的那个表情。

“晚安。”他冲罗渽民对口型，后者借着小夜灯的光看到后才心满意足地笑着闭上眼睛。


	6. Chapter 6

罗渽民醒来时已经是早上9点，他翻个身看手机确认是周六便闭上眼睛。床中间已经空一块出来，李帝努已经离开了。

他慢腾腾地挪到中间一点，这块棉质床单凉快些，捏在手中的手机震动了一下，他不情不愿地睁开眼睛去看，是李帝努发来的微信。

“我回去加班了，昨天谢谢你们。

我皮那一下还挺开心的。”

罗渽民看后气得瞌睡醒了一半，李律师你岂止是皮了一下。他迅速翻着收藏的表情，把自己最喜欢的一张发送出去。

“你TM说话注意点，我这八块钱的拖鞋可不是闹着玩儿的。”

李帝努回“呵呵”并发送一张截图。罗渽民点开，是李帝努在黄仁俊的微信对话框里写的话。

“仁俊，谢谢你昨天收留我。你的告白也太可爱了，我感动地接受了哦。”后面跟了三颗红色爱心。

手机又震动一下。

“你可赶紧的吧。”

从小玩到大的竹马显然察觉到朋友微妙变化的感情，这头罗渽民气绝，正要噼里啪啦打字骂人，身边的床垫塌陷下去，自己的胸口撞进一个人，还在熟睡的黄仁俊蹭了过来，熟稔地把面前的人当自己床上的姆明玩偶抱住。罗渽民眼瞧着黄仁俊伸手，僵硬着抬高手臂让他环住自己。

他大脑彻底宕机，大气也不敢喘一下。房间里的窗帘没拉好，漏出一点阳光刚好照在黄仁俊的脸上，本人没有一点睁开眼睛的意思，但被这刺眼阳光照得烦躁，使劲地往罗渽民胸口埋。

“好晒啊……”他无意识地低喃，罗渽民动弹不得。此时房间门被打开一条缝，两个脑袋前后探进来。

“哥，我们先走啦！”朴志晟悄悄说着，钟辰乐在后面偷笑。

“你们谁帮我把窗帘拉一拉。”罗渽民指指身后的窗户，朴志晟会意地点头蹑手蹑脚走进来，轻轻合住最后的缝隙后黄仁俊也停止了小动作，安安稳稳地睡着。两个弟弟自觉地拉过门，又在最后的空隙里眯着眼睛笑，罗渽民无奈地做口型：“我们改天再约。”

朴志晟很听话地向自家哥哥比了个“OK”，彻底关上门。罗渽民听着越来越远的偷笑声松口气，黄仁俊又在他怀里动了一下。他视线回到黄仁俊的脸上，28岁的年纪还是一副童颜，脸上的皮肤细腻光滑，鼻尖稍微有点出油，罗渽民却只觉得可爱。

“可不可以再睡一会儿啊……”黄仁俊带着撒娇的鼻音说着话，罗渽民轻轻把手机放到自己背后，末了单手小心地环过黄仁俊的背拍着。

“嗯，睡吧，仁俊很累了。”罗渽民低声在他耳边安慰，黄仁俊好似勾起嘴角笑了，半张脸落进枕头里，陷入睡眠，呼吸安稳又绵长。

只是罗渽民的心脏开始乱七八糟砰砰响着，黄仁俊长得精致，与自身的气质相伴，眉眼口鼻的组合给人留下安定沉稳的印象。罗渽民从他的眉梢看到嘴唇，怎样都溢满喜欢的情绪，带着痒的暖意似乎顺着他的心房流到四肢百骸。他向黄仁俊凑近，稍稍屏住呼吸，再凑近点，闭眼轻吻上对方柔软的嘴唇一秒便离开，确认对方还是没有醒来的意思，放心地无声笑起来。

不知是什么时候，罗渽民也跟着再会周公，后来两人都被黄仁俊的电话铃声吵醒，黄仁俊放开拥抱去接电话。现在罗渽民的怀里空空的，他没睁开眼却又憋起嘴巴来。

黄仁俊听了来电几秒噌地一下从床上惊坐起，罗渽民疑惑地睁眼看他，只见那人一边嗯嗯嗯地回应，一边小鸡啄米式地点头。

“好好，那我3点钟准时到。”挂了电话后他伸手抓着罗渽民的大腿摇。

“啊啊啊！我的画要卖出去了！”

罗渽民也跟着弹起来：“真的？！恭喜你啊！”他说完咧嘴快速地拍着手，黄仁俊笑他像只海豹。

“我有两幅油画挂在认识的朋友的画廊里，之前卖出去小的那副。这次的买家说是要买一副大的挂在家里，挑中了我的。”黄仁俊从床上站起来，理着头发，“我得在三点钟之前赶过去。”

罗渽民跪在床上理过黄仁俊背后翘起来的T恤衣角：“那快去准备，两个多小时应该能赶过去吧？”

“嗯！”

两人洗漱好换完衣服，跑去楼下的餐厅迅速地吃个饭，黄仁俊打算坐出租车去，罗渽民陪他站在出租车区等车。黄仁俊兴奋地开始跺脚，罗渽民以为他又没穿够衣服。

“够了够了，我现在暖和得很！”黄仁俊继续跳着回答。眼前过来一辆出租车停下，罗渽民拉拉他的袖子：“等你的好消息。”

黄仁俊向他招手示意再见：“好！”

目送他离开后罗渽民去了趟菜市场，平日两人都去超市解决一周的食材。今天得到个好消息，罗渽民觉得该好好庆祝庆祝，原本在手机里翻食谱，又想起黄仁俊喜欢火锅，干脆买些肉菜回家做火锅好了。牛肉、猪肉和鱼片各来了点，罗渽民多买了些排骨，看着新鲜，可以多放几天做其他菜吃。肉摊老板为人豪爽，多给他了几块。

“小哥今天心情好哦，遇上什么好事了？”

罗渽民原本一路抿嘴笑，听到老板问话开心得露出整齐的白牙，一旁老板娘看着母爱泛滥，又让老板免费帮他把排骨切好给他，罗渽民直道谢。肉买好了转战蔬菜区，周末客流量大，摆出来的东西很新鲜，罗渽民心想今天完全好运，跟着挑选了几样蔬菜放进塑料袋里。往家里走的时候两只手全然都提着沉甸甸的东西。

等自己回去正在处理食材的时候，黄仁俊发来微信，说是成交了。

“我现在往回走了，要不要出去撸个串庆祝一下？”

手上沾满油罗渽民只好拿小拇指吃力地戳着屏幕：“回家来，我在准备火锅。”

黄仁俊回了个剪刀手，表示半小时后到家。罗渽民看着时间继续整理食材，又学着平日里的黄仁俊去车站接他。胜利归来的画家看到罗渽民站在车外，等到开门时排在最后一个下车的他调皮地跨了两个阶梯跳下，罗渽民眼疾手快接住他，黄仁俊顺势完成一个完整的拥抱。

“有钱啦！”他开心地说道，而后发现自己被罗渽民抱着脚都着不到地，双脚扑腾两下，罗渽民会意小心地放下他。两人回到家后分工，黄仁俊负责切剩下的蔬菜，罗渽民负责炒火锅料。很有经验的黄仁俊在切好蔬菜后赶紧去把两人的卧室门关好。

罗渽民提议吃火锅的时候可以看个电视，黄仁俊应着好。两人把东西都搬到客厅里铺好废纸的茶几上，随便点开综艺看了一阵，又开始聊起和买家见面的经过。

“这个买家比上一个爽快些，聊过几句之后就拿出支票了。”

“这么厉害。”

黄仁俊挑起一个虾滑：“是啊，他看着就挺豪气，眼光倒不错，我自己也很喜欢那副油画。”

罗渽民挑块肥牛往黄仁俊碗里放：“我想看看画是什么样子的，你还有照片吗？”

“有！”

黄仁俊把手机里的照片翻出来，画中是两个穿着睡衣的小孩子趴在窗户边，外面是开始升起太阳的天空，而室内小孩的黑色头发上有点点星河顺着发丝倾泻而下。

“很美。”

黄仁俊接过手机，看着扑腾翻滚的火锅，想起了昨天晚上的同学会。

“今天这顿火锅可比昨天的好吃多了。”黄仁俊猫起背，像是又要缩作一团，“其实这套房子，我本来想着地段好，让给父母住，以后再老一点去医院也方便。”

罗渽民放下筷子，调低了些火，转头认真听他讲话。

“结果他们根本就不稀罕，我总想着或许以后真能用上，所以非常注意家里的整洁。后面干脆也不想室友的事了，谁知道会不会招来个极品。”

“嗯，我的前室友就是个奇葩。从来不收拾碗筷，拿进房间的盘子也没见他放回来过。”

“是吧？结果啊……”黄仁俊低头接着说话，脸几乎要埋进膝盖间，“我觉得一个人好像住了很久很久，其实算算也没有几年啊，有时觉得很难熬。我待在家里可以几天都不说一句话，然后再出门找朋友拼了命说话。手机都不像这么充电的吧。”

黄仁俊说着说着，眼泪就往外冒。他感到右手被旁边的人轻轻握住，那人丝毫不介意自己手背上奇异的胎记，只是温柔地摩挲着，而后又无声地给他递来纸巾。黄仁俊一边擦一边回忆着下午买家其实有提出过要不要一起吃饭，奇怪的是他第一反应却是想回家和罗渽民分享得到赏识和成功的喜悦。

结果自己还没来得及拒绝，买家接到电话必须回去谈一笔生意，黄仁俊心里只觉得庆幸。

他抬头看一眼罗渽民，男人没有像平时一样盯着自己看，而是跟着自己低头，似乎是在端详手背的青色胎记。黄仁俊猛地吸鼻子，视线黏在罗渽民安静的侧脸上，心脏的节奏彻底乱了。

当初的胡闹像是落下种子，仗着旧友的关系，从开心相处慢慢走到依赖，黄仁俊心想这下真的不妙了。

喜欢，加上快乐的心情早就破土而出，他现在一点都不想放开。

罗渽民发现身旁的人没了动静，抬头对上黄仁俊湿漉漉的眼睛，慌张地想放开手正想问是不是不喜欢这样，黄仁俊却忠于自己的反应用双手赶紧去握住罗渽民快要离开的手。两人就这么僵持了一会儿，罗渽民觉得黄仁俊的双手好像在发抖。

黄仁俊像个傻瓜似地低头使劲默念罗渽民你可千万不要搬走啊，我不想一个人住了，好像这样用意念就能让眼前的人留下来一样。

罗渽民看不清他的表情，抽出被黄仁俊握着的手，换成左手去半裹住对方的小手，右手伸过去捞起黄仁俊的刘海，倾身过去虔诚地吻了一下他的额头。

“啊，火锅味会不会太大？”罗渽民突然问。

“……啊？”

发现黄仁俊的可乐罐子空了，罗渽民慌忙站起身：“我再去拿一听可乐来。”他走进厨房的时候还在责骂自己都忘了嘴有没有擦干净，一下吻过去是不是傻。视线瞄到饭桌上放着黄仁俊新买回来的儿童绘本，他从冰箱里拿出可乐走出来递给黄仁俊，这头黄仁俊还像个小孩可怜巴巴地揉眼睛，罗渽民坐下后伸过食指抹去脸上的泪痕。

“别哭了，我们再下点土豆片吃好不好，你喜欢吃这个。”

黄仁俊点头，带着浓重的鼻音回道：“嗯嗯，我要吃我要吃。”

“好。”罗渽民见他红扑扑的脸和耳朵就偷偷笑起来，小心翼翼地把最后一碗土豆片放进了锅里。


	7. Chapter 7

黄仁俊的家里有两个挂历，这年头还在坚持用纸质日历的人已经不多。他每年都会自己设计一份做出来放在客厅，另一份贴在冰箱边侧的总是哪个公司在工作结束后送给他的小礼物。

他把11月份的撕掉，最后一页纸在纸板上翘起，他抚平下去，纸张上方还是拱起一个小弧度。

来到12月份明示着今年也快结束了。黄仁俊小啜刚泡好的咖啡，瞄到旁边的同居条例，情不自禁扬起嘴角。

“在笑什么？”身旁突然响起的声音让他差点把手里的咖啡洒出来，罗渽民想伸手稳住，见黄仁俊后退一步，抵上灶台，便没有上前帮忙。

“没、没什么。”

自从庆祝之夜后，两人有什么东西变得不一样了，他放下杯子捏住衣角低头没有再说话，罗渽民见状转身兀自打开冰箱分散注意力，检查自己封好的饭盒嘱咐自己的房东可一定要记得吃饭。

“对了，仁俊最近忙吗？”

“还好，有什么事？”

“我有个朋友在儿童托管机构工作，她们最近想招兼职教画画的老师。”罗渽民环着杯子的手轻轻曲起敲打着外壁，“不过这种机构工资不高，陪着孩子的时间较长，恐怕是很难找到年轻人。朋友过来问我有没有推荐，我在想你会不会有兴趣？她们表示可以过去和小朋友接触几天体验一下。”

黄仁俊一听睁大眼睛点头：“行啊，我可以去试试！”

“那好，我等会儿就和朋友说。”罗渽民想起之前看到的儿童绘本，便猜黄仁俊喜欢小孩子，说不定适合这份工作，出去透透气和别人多接触总是好事。

很快黄仁俊从周四连着两天都去托管机构体验，几岁的孩子精力旺盛不假，出乎他意外的是轮到进教室画画，大家都很安静地趴在桌上沉浸在自己的小世界里，对自己在一旁的指导也听得认真。有几个小孩显然对绘画产生兴趣，拉着自己的裤腿问怎样才能成为画家。黄仁俊对纯真的孩子发出的疑问显然没有什么抵抗力，和孩子们围坐在地板上就能聊很久。

周五下午罗渽民小组需要外出和客人见面，早些结束了也不必再回公司，几个人互相道别之后他坐车想去托管机构看看。朋友对黄仁俊的评价很高，亲和力强又有耐心，这样的场所男性工作人员本就不多，能来一位和她们搭配工作就太好了。

罗渽民把微信里表扬的话又看了一遍，点开朋友抓拍的照片，黄仁俊半围着一个小孩说话，一大一小神情温和又认真，朋友末尾还附上感慨“你朋友也太可爱了吧”。

那是自然的。

罗渽民得意地关掉手机揣进裤兜里，下车后走到托管机构门口，透过玻璃门他看见黄仁俊正抱起一个小男孩，转身和机构里的女老师说话。小孩似乎和黄仁俊很亲近了，趴在肩头便闭眼打盹。而两个大人有说有笑地站着没动。另一个小女孩走过来拉老师的衣服，伸手也要求抱抱，女老师弯腰，乌黑的长发从背后滑向身前，黄仁俊贴心地帮她揽住一些。

女老师见状害羞地笑，似乎还道了声谢，两个人抱着孩子继续聊天。

罗渽民的心中忽然落了空，眼前的景象俨然属于家的美好样子。他见过不少成家的人，和睦家庭里有能干温柔的父母，健康可爱的孩子，曾经那些不算特别在意的事涌进他的心里，如今竟令他有些窒息。

两个孩子的母亲出现在罗渽民身后，黄仁俊朝这边看，开门向他跑来，有些惊喜：“你今天怎么想着过来？都下班啦？”

问完话没听见回应，黄仁俊发现罗渽民的表情有些阴沉，自己的笑容也跟着垮下。

“出什么事了？”黄仁俊鼓起勇气询问面前独自较劲的人，甚至主动伸手去拉他的西装外套的衣角，企图拉回他的思绪。

罗渽民终于肯直视他的眼睛，想要笑一笑都变得困难，他尽量柔了声音回句“没什么”。

“要一起回家吗？”

“好。”

两人坐在车上一句对话也不曾有，罗渽民坐在靠窗的位置，头直接扭向外面的风景，他在倒影里看见黄仁俊不时投来关心的视线。今天他穿着姜黄色兜帽衫，外面套着一件黑色短款厚外套，鼻尖和脸颊因为骤降的温度染成粉红色。

又帅又可爱。

想问问他是不是觉得冷，现在车里总该好点吧，罗渽民不自觉习惯性地瘪嘴，抿紧成一条线，怎么都没有开口问。直到黄仁俊的电话响起，他才转回视线。

“啊思成哥。”黄仁俊听了几秒看一眼罗渽民，“现在吗？我觉得U小区附近的那家购物中心就不错，嗯，刚好我要路过，好。”

“怎么了？”

“思成哥说要买几个装饰画，让我去帮忙挑，悠太哥也跟着，你要来吗？”

罗渽民还在犹豫，黄仁俊不自觉又拉他的袖子，改变立场：“你一个人多无聊，这边耽误不了多久，我们等会儿就一起回家吧。”说完他听见广播报站，拉过罗渽民的手站起来冲下车。迎面而来的冷空气让罗渽民清醒，事已至此见见旧友也好。两人穿过大十字路口后钻进购物中心地下一层，走几步路便看见熟悉的两夫夫不约而同地弯着些腰笑容中带点猥琐走过来，引得旁边的路人好奇看着。

“哎哟，牵着手的哦——”董思成揶揄的声音拉得老长，“辰乐的消息果然可靠。”

说完中本悠太在一旁笑得拍手，仍像以前那样揽过董思成的肩上下搓着。被调侃的两人在慌乱中把牵着的手放开。

“都结婚了怎么还像情窦初开似的。”董思成轻推一下黄仁俊的肩膀，“你们两怎么回事啊，都没办婚礼吗？”

“没、没……”稍稍被刁难黄仁俊眼珠子乱转，拉过董思成的手臂往商铺里走，“我们先去那边看看吧。”

“哦好，悠太那就麻烦你去打包吃的吧。”

“Ok，等会儿电话联系。”中本悠太向越走越远的两人挥手，还在笑，“渽民你们吃过饭了吗？”

“还没有。”

“跟我去打包点东西吗？都这个点了，回去也懒得做饭了。”

“好。”

两人上到二楼顺着店面看了一圈，罗渽民发现这里有黄仁俊唠叨很久想尝尝的韩国料理，中本悠太刚好也选中这家。老板夫妇大老远从韩国过来开的家庭式餐馆，以饭和面出名，中本悠太点了两份不同菜式的石锅拌饭，罗渽民则要了不同内容的豆腐汤，在店员的推荐下又追加一份泡菜饼。付完账的两个人趴在店门外过道栏杆上，俯瞰下面来往行人发呆。

“哥最近还过得好吗？”

“我和Winko都结婚两年了，中间摆平不少事，现在还算顺利。”

“哥遇到什么麻烦事了？”

中本悠太伸手轻轻捏罗渽民的脸颊：“我和Winko虽然先冲动结了婚，后来光商量在哪里安定下来就吵了不少次。刚开始我觉得回Winko老家生活比较好，有他熟悉的朋友和家人可以相伴左右。可他不让，最后还是定在C城。”

“为什么？”

“我刚开始也不理解，在后来一次对话里他说，我大老远从日本来，最后决定留下和他生活，怎么都不可能是件容易事。C城我们都熟，毕竟大学就在这里上，找个不是双方家乡的地方定居最好。”

罗渽民听得认真，中本悠太看他，问：“你和仁俊是吵架了吗？其实我刚才觉得你们俩之间，好像有点怪。”

被问到的人低头揪着外套袖子：“没有啦……”

“这样啊……其实当初Winko讲那些话，我都吓了一跳。”中本悠太适时跳过刚才的询问，“你知道的，以前我们都还在舞社的时候，大家都觉得Winko像个需要被照顾的小孩，当时就连小他3岁的仁俊都比他像哥哥。”

罗渽民回忆起以前大家在舞社的打闹时光，情不自禁地微笑着点了点头。

“要不是我们两最后都觉得没辙，必须强迫彼此沟通清楚，我也不会发现Winko比我想象中更加独立。”中本悠太回忆起伴侣说话的坚定神情，嘴角流露出笑意。

“如果我们不再努力一点，是无法靠近彼此的。”

购物中心内部构造是中空的设计，此刻在他们视线所及之处，在底楼走路的董思成和黄仁俊一人提着一幅挂画，董思成本就爱闹黄仁俊，后者还是像以前一样虎得跳着锁喉，罗渽民看着觉得幼稚又好笑，中本悠太在一旁观察他，想起曾经李泰容等一群人打趣他看董思成的时候眼睛快流出蜜，他自己无法考证了，眼前这位倒适合这个形容。

吞下“叫仁俊别欺负我们Winko”的玩笑话，中本悠太说：“你还真是……很喜欢他。”

“127、128号！”工作人员喊到了自己的号数，两人都转身去拿外卖。罗渽民跟在中本悠太身后等着付钱，悄悄在心底回应刚才的感慨。

“对啊。”

经过老友的短暂见面，回到家后黄仁俊发现罗渽民神色缓和不少，大概有和悠太哥聊过，自己觉着不再多问都行。打开泡菜豆腐汤，黄仁俊接过勺子把饭丢到汤里，舀一勺进嘴巴，米饭混着汁水酸辣口感正好，舌头上的味蕾像是被唤醒，又或者是真的饿了，黄仁俊吃得很快。

“你慢点吃……”罗渽民看他狼吞虎咽的样子，得出结论，“看来你是很喜欢了。”

黄仁俊包一大口饭，开心地冲自己竖大拇指。

两人整理完后，黄仁俊先去洗澡，常穿的两套姆明睡衣都还晾在阳台，今晚他只好穿备用的普通深蓝色睡衣套装。罗渽民走进来浴室的时候他刚好刷完牙，黄仁俊干脆坐上旁边空着的大理石台看他刷牙洗脸，待那人埋下头用水冲脸时，黄仁俊垂眼悄悄去摸罗渽民后脑勺的头发。重逢那会儿他的头发是深棕色，三个月后早就理回黑色。

自己还在回忆点滴，作乱的手被罗渽民抓住，两人骨架上的差异让罗渽民轻松环紧了他的手腕，皮肤尚存的湿气和清晰的脉搏跳动传到罗渽民的手心，他从毛巾里抬头，黑色刘海落在额前，露出一双看向自己的眼睛早就笑得弯弯的，乖巧样子让黄仁俊失了神。

“刚刚辰乐发微信问周日要不要滑冰，仁俊你想去吗？”

黄仁俊清嗓子：“好、好啊。”

罗渽民单手把毛巾放回架子，挪过来站在黄仁俊面前，右手抬起对方作乱的左手，眼睛还是亮晶晶地仰望着他。罗渽民歪头在黄仁俊脉搏的地方亲吻一下，被捉弄的人早就没了反应，他觉得自己的脸在发烫，黄仁俊的左手任由他摆布放到脸颊边，他调皮地闭上眼睛，低沉温暖的声音响在滴水的房间里。

“去睡觉吧，晚安。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 悠太那句“如果我们不再努力一点，是无法靠近彼此的”直接引用自《今生是第一次》第7集台词。


	8. Chapter 8

黄仁俊曾经参加过某个饰品公司的情人节广告宣传候选，策划组的人希望候选人们以吻爱人不同地方为主题进行作画，他们负责协商挑选画风。黄仁俊觉得这企划挺老套，但还是认真做了功课，他以前从不知道吻不同位置还能代表不同含义，怎么看都像是什么情感博主编出来的。后来策划不了了之，黄仁俊还是好好地把自己当初准备的资料和草稿存在电脑里，如今翻找出来心境却大不相同。

亲吻额头代表祝福，而亲吻手腕则代表欲望。

他敢肯定罗渽民不会知道这些奇怪的亲吻含义，对方看上去更像是本能驱使，柔软嘴唇接触下的脉搏跳动实在很快，黄仁俊想到这里提了提被子遮住脸，祈祷着罗渽民当时没有发现自己过激的反应，不然得多丢脸。

那时浴室里日光灯混着尚未散去的水汽氤氲着，好像是钻进了自己的小腹里升腾开来。他心里警铃大作，在床上翻来覆去，最后也不知道什么时候才睡着。

醒来时已经是中午12点，黄仁俊慢腾腾地从温暖的被窝里伸手出去拿手机，微信里罗渽民留下几条信息挂在最顶上，黄仁俊点开看。

“上午10:01 醒了吗？

10:20 我去健身房啦[快哭了]

桌子上给你留了饭菜，还有昨天没吃完的泡菜饼，记得吃了。

如果吃不下就把它扔了吧。

11:46 [快哭了][快哭了][快哭了]”

……这人太爱闹委屈了。黄仁俊没注意到自己在笑，放下手机起床，收拾一会儿去吃饭。清洗碗筷的时候他听见门锁转动的声音，迅速把最后一个小碗放在沥水架上几步逃回房间。等关好门的时候他又觉得奇怪，自己干嘛要躲？

门外的人穿着拖鞋进来，在地板上摩擦出沙沙响声，像是去了厨房一下又转到卧室这边。对方在黄仁俊的房门口站定，门里门外的人都静悄悄地趴着听动静。几秒后罗渽民在外面敲了敲门，黄仁俊吓得向后退几步。

“仁俊，你又在睡觉啦？”

黄仁俊立刻打开门：“没有没有！”

罗渽民见眼前的人穿着睡衣，戴起工作用的圆眼镜，头顶的栗色头发还有点乱糟糟的，与自己刚从健身房回来精神抖擞的样子截然不同，他笑着伸手去理几根翘起来的发丝，问：“在忙什么啊，都不出来活动一下？”

“在、在查工作邮件呢哈哈……”

罗渽民迅速抬眼看着黑着的电脑屏幕，笑容变得有点僵硬，没有戳穿对方的谎言，估摸着可能还有其他的事，说了声“那你忙吧”便把门带上。黄仁俊见状沉痛地敲自己的脑袋，畏首畏脚可真不是平常的自己。

尽管严肃自省一番，在下午的刷剧和浏览网页后，罗渽民再次找上自己出去散步时，黄仁俊又装起鸵鸟。对方挑挑眉毛，没再作其他反应，简单嘱咐记得吃晚饭便出门了。

黄仁俊已经不知道多少次抬手轻拍着胸口作深呼吸，走到厨房简单给自己弄碗泡面，随手扔进几片菠菜叶搅了搅出锅。自从罗渽民搬来之后自己已经很少再吃泡面，屯在柜子里的三大包几乎都没开封，他挑起一夹沾着红汤的油炸面条，调料包里的辣油和酸菜自是绝妙组合，只是现在比起来，似乎家常饭菜是更好吃没错了。

可再怎么说时隔几个月才吃上一包泡面，黄仁俊最后连汤都喝得干净，满足地抹嘴后去洗东西，回到房间后继续追剧，戴着耳机也不知道罗渽民什么时候回的家，看看时间竟然已经到了晚上11点。

他走出房间门的时候罗渽民正从浴室里出来，两人目光相遇的瞬间都有些僵硬，罗渽民比他快一步反应过来，退后将浴室的灯再次打开，黄仁俊道谢一声硬着头皮站进去，薄荷牙膏挤在牙刷上，耳边响起罗渽民没什么情绪起伏的声音。

“你锅没洗，我帮你收拾了。“

黄仁俊上下使着牙刷，谄媚地转头朝他笑，嘴里含混着“不好意思啊谢谢啊”。

”泡面还是少吃，对身体不好。“

被唠叨的人向他眨眼睛，像只灵动的小狐狸，认真点了点头。站在一旁抱臂的罗渽民显然是被黄仁俊乖乖的回应满足到，原本抿紧的嘴也忍不住柔和许多，他放下手臂撑在台子上，说：”有什么想吃的我可以给你做，不会做的我也可以学啊。”

小狐狸听了耳朵开始泛红，刷过牙又埋头赶紧往脸上泼水，罗渽民放在一旁的手都被沾湿，他并不在意。

“仁俊你，是不是故意在躲我？”

“没有！”黄仁俊声音提高八个度。

罗渽民笑：“我是不是做了什么事惹你不高兴啦？”

“没有！”黄仁俊在镜子里看着他认真地摇头，“真的真的，你没做错什么事！”

罗渽民也看着镜子里的黄仁俊默不作声，眼神里满是温柔水波。昨晚温暖的痒意再次回到黄仁俊的小腹里，他赶紧低头埋进毛巾，声音闷闷的。

“我、我要洗澡了。”

罗渽民伸手摸他的头：“我还有点工作上的东西没做完，就先回房间了。辰乐约明天一点在X大的那个室内冰场见面，仁俊明天不要睡过了。”

“没、没事，反正渽民你可以叫我起床的。”

罗渽民哈哈笑：“好。”

周日两人一起去到冰场便自然地分开与钟辰乐和朴志晟分别组队，除了小时候进行过短道速滑培训的罗渽民，其余三个对滑冰都是会但不熟的状态。罗渽民见后面两个人慢悠悠地滑也没事，先拉过朴志晟带他热身。

这头钟辰乐挽过黄仁俊的手臂：“俊爷和你老公相处得还好吗？”

黄仁俊一听使劲拐着手臂攻击钟辰乐的腰侧：“你还敢问，我还没找你算账呢！”

钟辰乐故作无辜脸：“我怎么啦？”

刚说完钟辰乐和黄仁俊一左一右都被身后闪过的人拍了拍背，已迅速熟悉场地的朴志晟举手哇哇地叫，身为哥哥的罗渽民熟练地转身倒着滑，朝两人招手。

钟辰乐大方地回了个笑容也挥手，赶紧又问：“诶我看渽民哥……”

“什么时候和董思成串通一气了啊？泰容哥舞社那边是不是全都知道了？钟辰乐你别给我装蒜，你和朴志晟凑一块，基本就是八卦暴风眼。”

话锋迅速一转，被攻击的人抽出手来搓：“诶，你看我这不是被思成哥严刑逼供就说出去了，他知道了等于悠太哥知道了，那不就约等于大家都知道了嘛！”

黄仁俊被钟辰乐的逻辑气得说不出话，绕场第三圈的朴志晟抓着钟辰乐的外套帽子一拉就走了，钟辰乐被吓得连连发出海豚音，声贝高得周围不少人都看过去，似乎有几个女生认出了钟辰乐歌手，连连跟在后面追。黄仁俊滑到一旁扶杆看，心想这粉丝认主的现场实在喜感了点，张嘴傻乎乎地笑。

嘭一下身旁的黑衣男人也停下：“怎么不滑了？”

黄仁俊指着远处：“你看那边，我们的大明星被认出来了，粉丝追在后面好像天上飞的蜜蜂。”

罗渽民被黄仁俊的形容逗笑，趁着冰场上的大家注意力都在那边，拉起黄仁俊的手说：“来吧我带你。”

罗渽民没注意到黄仁俊面前一块凹凸不平的冰面，被拉着的人还没稳住就要往前扑倒，前短道速滑选手眼疾手快转身搂住他圈在怀里，黄仁俊吓得嘴巴微张，罗渽民低头就盯着看。

两人维持这个姿势一会儿，黄仁俊反应过来想挣脱，罗渽民没有放手。

“我还是觉得你在躲我。”

“没有！”

罗渽民对这两天黄仁俊的躲闪觉着真委屈了，赌气般眼睛都没再注视对方，双眼皮压下长睫毛扑闪扑闪，黄仁俊抬头看得心怦怦直跳，隔着衣服心脏都像是要冲出来似的。

要快点挣脱，不然就要被发现了。

感到怀里的人又在动，罗渽民忽然问：“你是不是讨厌我了？”

黄仁俊闭嘴直摇头，视线还是黏在罗渽民的脸上。后者终于抬眼回看他，喃喃自语。

“心跳好快啊……”

黄仁俊来不及解释，眼睁睁地看罗渽民闭眼凑近吻住自己的嘴唇。他也下意识闭眼，感官骤然放大，几秒后感受到对方往下含住自己的下嘴唇温柔吮吸，放开时耳边充斥响亮的水声。

两人默契地缓缓睁眼，视线仍是舍不得放开彼此，罗渽民似乎在其中读到了什么，眼尾终于翘起来。

“我喜欢你。”

怀里的人还是不说话，眼睛倒是泄露出几分开心，埋进罗渽民的胸前，额头靠近对方才发现告白者的心跳也很快。

扯平了。

小狐狸悄悄提起嘴角弧度，清亮的声音闷闷响在罗渽民胸腔位置。

“我也喜欢你。”

右边忽然响起熟悉的叫声，一个猛扑朴志晟带着钟辰乐冲倒了抱着的两人，四个人倒在冰面上。

“志晟，滑快点好好玩！”

“我说得没错吧超好玩！”

“两个笨蛋小心一点……”

“你们两腻歪那么久都亲亲了还舍不得我们打扰一下哦？”

“钟辰乐你皮痒了是吧？”

斗完嘴四人相视突然哈哈大笑，那边的粉丝站得很远在围观。

冰面不能躺太久，大家笑过一阵起身，罗渽民先站起拉过两个弟弟，黄仁俊心安理得地坐着抬头望他，罗渽民笑着伸出双手把他扶住拖起来。

两个弟弟尽管年龄长了不少，但仍旧好动，几步又滑远了。罗渽民转头看黄仁俊，手轻轻滑到对方的手心，问：“要不要再玩一会儿？”

黄仁俊低头看着两人的手无声相扣，冰面直冒的冷气也感觉不到了，他点头：“好。”


	9. Chapter 9

原本钟辰乐打算在滑冰结束后请客吃饭，结果不幸被经纪人召唤商量事情，朴志晟也突然被李泰容喊回去，只剩下“热恋夫夫”（钟辰乐语）在X大附近找饭店吃饭。周末学校周边的饭馆生意仍旧火爆，黄仁俊看到一家外地特色的豆汤饭店，店面比其他饭店窄，四面都是镜子，两排桌凳顺着摆延伸到里面，好像没个尽头。两人看着店里学生不少，排队也不会花很长时间，便决定在这家吃。

老板给了个菜单出来让他们先点菜，罗渽民拿过薄纸让黄仁俊看。冬天的风凉意刺骨，罗渽民牵着的手不肯放开，黄仁俊奇怪地看他一眼，听对方可怜兮兮表示“手好冷哦”，就没再管。

两人分别点了鸡汤饭和豆汤饭，鸡汤浓郁，大豆煮得有些烂，豆沙混在饭里更增口感。吃到一半觉得意犹未尽，黄仁俊瞟到桌子边上的小单子，问罗渽民能不能再点份钵钵鸡一起吃。

“你这周吃辣是不是太多了？”

“哪有？”

“亲我一下就让你点。”

黄仁俊无语，转头立刻举手招呼：“老板再来一份钵钵鸡。”

旁边的人不高兴了，埋头继续吃自己的鸡汤饭。黄仁俊无奈摇头，等老板端上来罗渽民倒是伸手就开始拿竹签。

“不高兴你还吃？”

“我要吃。”

这么快就开始耍小性子，黄仁俊嚼着鸡肉，大方表示随他去吧。

结过账后老板送了两颗薄荷糖，在等公交车的时候两人都拆开来吃。黄仁俊几次搭话罗渽民都应得敷衍，他把糖含在嘴里左右移着玩，罗渽民倒是吃得文静，嘴几乎都没怎么动。上车后两人找了个双人位坐下，黄仁俊见对方还不说话，嘴里的薄荷糖已经被自己消化干净，趁着四下大家都专注手机，靠过去亲罗渽民的脸颊。

被亲的人表情一下明朗，都肯转头对着自己傻笑了，黄仁俊觉得神奇：“不至于吧大哥。”

罗渽民嘴巴都快撅到天上，伸手又抓住黄仁俊的手，头靠过去蹭一蹭，似乎还不够，便干脆搭在对方肩膀上。

“回去还要继续写企划，好累啊。”

“辛苦辛苦。”黄仁俊把十指相扣的手指松一松，小幅度动着抚摸对方的手背，耳边传来满足的轻笑。

“最近去公司，一看到对手小队的组长那么得意，就觉得很不舒服。”

“怕啥，你的小组一定也很棒，能赶上去的。”

“嗯。”罗渽民又蹭对方的头发，声音低了些，“其实我们公司最近内斗很厉害，真没什么必要，觉得这方面应付得很累。”

黄仁俊听了心软下来，脸颊顺着蹭一下对方的头顶：“好像我也不能给你什么建设性的意见，不过先把自己分内的事做好吧，我相信你。实在待不下去你也不必勉强。”

肩膀这边的人听了很久都没吱声，到站的时候黄仁俊拉着他下车。刚在地面站定，身后的低沉声音响起：“仁俊。”

“嗯？”

公交车啪嗒关上门，噗哧一声开走。罗渽民回亲他的脸颊，低头弯起嘴角：“谢谢你。”

回到家后罗渽民还不肯放开牵着的手，一路拉拉扯扯走到两人对着的卧室中间站住，盯着彼此久久没说话。最后还是罗渽民忍不住，额头靠过去邀请：“我这边有电热毯哦。”

黄仁俊稳着：“嗯，所以？”

“很暖和哦。”

“哦。”

“一起睡嘛。”

音调腻得黄仁俊手臂起一层起皮疙瘩。

“行行行。”

罗渽民终于放弃牵手开始招牌海豹式拍手，黄仁俊打他一下到卧室拿出毛巾睡衣去洗澡，两人轮着整理完毕后，罗渽民回到自己房间时看见黄仁俊穿着姆明睡衣抱着姆明玩偶在手机上看视频，下巴压在姆明的脑袋上，张嘴笑得没形象。

“在笑什么？”

“有粉丝把辰乐滑冰的视频放网上了，他和志晟两个人被追得好狼狈。”

罗渽民靠过去跟着看，感慨：“我们辰乐现在人气越来越高了。”

“那是。”作为铁杆粉丝的黄仁俊十分得意，“他的每张实体专辑我都有买。”

“我也是。”

“真的？”黄仁俊立马跑下床去自己的房间，抱着大大小小的光碟过来，“我有这么多！有两张限量蓝光还是靠粉丝后援会团购抢到的。”

罗渽民一听把装光碟的盒子拿过来，也取出一大叠盒子：“我也是哦，他家粉丝后援会还挺厉害的，出道最早那个版本的CD都能买到。”

黄仁俊探过身子去看罗渽民的收藏：“这张我找了好久没找到，辰乐说自己手上都没有……哇，好厉害。”

“应该的。”

两人相视而笑，慢腾腾把东西都收拾好，钻进各自的被窝里做自己的事。罗渽民靠着枕头敲着企划书，黄仁俊撑着身子看钟辰乐CD里的歌词本，很久没有翻开看，里面有些对话记录和照片他都快不记得，看过一本后黄仁俊有些犯困，躺回被窝里。手提电脑的冷光打在罗渽民脸上，立体的五官被投射出分明的阴影，黄仁俊犯了职业病，悄悄观察起来，罗渽民似乎感受到视线，左手过去理开旁边人的刘海又接着打字。黄仁俊从被窝里伸出手轻捏对方的衣角玩，罗渽民停住，低头看到心上人眼皮正在打架，觉着也写得差不多，他干脆关了电脑，握着捏自己衣服的手躺下来。

“困了？”

“嗯。”

屋里只剩下小夜灯微弱的光，黄仁俊和罗渽民又开始无声对视，鼻息暧昧地搅在一起，罗渽民慢慢靠过去，黄仁俊觉得心跳和小腹的暖意又忽然回来了，他把姆明梗在中间，对方没有抱怨也没有动作，不一会儿他慢慢把玩偶移下去，黑暗中罗渽民的眼睛还是温柔地盯向他。

“仁俊，我可以亲你吗？”

身体比心里活动更快，黄仁俊点点头，枕头和床垫都响起摩擦声，罗渽民干脆捞起被子钻过去，手扶着对方的后脑勺开始接吻，不同于白天点到即止的亲吻，终于有二人空间的罗渽民贪心的舔过黄仁俊的牙齿，包括那颗窥觊已久的小虎牙，真的有些尖，却把他的心都填满了。

嘴唇离开后落下的银丝立刻被有些害羞的人擦去，罗渽民这才反应过来之前的疑惑，故意问：“你前些天在我面前表现得那么不正常到底是为什么啊？”

没想到这个话题还是绕不开，黄仁俊支支吾吾半天也没说话，罗渽民本想耐着性子等，却忍不住过去顺着亲额头、鼻梁、人中、嘴唇和下巴。

双唇靠近脖子时，他看见黄仁俊滚动着的喉结，喜欢得紧，亲了一下。

“心跳太快了。”爱人哑着嗓子终于开口，“很快很快，自己都受不了。”

罗渽民坏心眼地牵起黄仁俊的手去抵着胸口感受，笑：“真的好快。”

“诶……”

他又引导着放到自己的胸口，开口说话时胸腔震动：“我也是啊。”

说完自己也有些不好意思，罗渽民低头，明明早就过了情窦初开的年纪，面对黄仁俊还是露出些笨拙的样子。趁着结婚将近四个月的同居实在太愉快和美好，好友关系本就令人安心，一步一步的靠近生起了不同的暧昧情愫，一切好似已经舒展平整，在开口坦白和肌肤相亲中手脚，甚至心又蜷缩了起来。

黄仁俊凑过去再次接吻，罗渽民惊讶几秒后配合对方的攻势，舌头搅着，扫过牙齿和牙龈，光滑的皮肤被对方留下印记，衣服在耳鬓厮磨中都褪去，手碰触到下面肿胀的地方，两人都不合时宜地感到满足。

罗渽民覆在黄仁俊身上，舔舐过后暴露在空气中的皮肤变凉，黄仁俊本能地向暖源靠近。扩张过程罗渽民耐心极了，手指无声在甬道里留下痒意，倒像是具化出黄仁俊这几天发生的奇怪感觉。他忍不住发出舒服的声音，罗渽民听到，笑着过去含住他的耳垂，磁性嗓音就在他耳旁叫着他的名字，黄仁俊被激得耳朵红得彻底，双臂环住他的肩膀，决心将自己交付出去。

双双发泄后才感到身上黏腻的汗，刘海鬓发湿得彻底，两人抱着接吻，说了几次“去洗澡吧”都没有动，最后还是黄仁俊狠心先起身去清理，在扑回床上时换到罗渽民的被子里。

罗渽民手搭在黄仁俊腰间，懒洋洋地：“你的头发又长出来一点了，要去理发吗？”

“找个时间会去的。”

“还是染栗色吗？很适合你。”

黄仁俊被夸得开心：“好。”

罗渽民撒娇移下去钻进黄仁俊的怀抱，一副急需安慰的样子：“明天不想上班……想和你待在家里。”

黄仁俊轻刮他的鼻头，罗渽民闭上眼睛笑，整齐的牙齿露出来。

“加油。”

黄仁俊的声音清透，罗渽民觉得这质地像山间清澈甘甜的溪水，无数次赋予他力量。

“嗯。”

”明天出门前仁俊可不可以和我亲亲再走啊？”

“……罗渽民我以前怎么没发现你是个接吻狂魔？”


	10. Chapter 10

罗渽民如自己所问，在隔天上班前求黄仁俊给他离别之吻，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩的男朋友最后跳着来了个锁喉让人出门。不一会儿口袋里的手机震动起来，准备换衣服出门采购画材的人打开一看，罗渽民发要哭了的招牌表情，黄仁俊翻个白眼正要锁掉手机，又震动一下，新信息是一个亲亲的表情，黄仁俊马上就懂那人在用各种方式索吻。

这算什么，云kiss吗？黄仁俊无奈地捏着手机笑起来。

关系走到更加亲密阶段的两人在日常作息上似乎没有太多改变，他们默契地没有轻易动寝室的格局，需要工作的时候各回各房。然而晚上睡觉时间黄仁俊通常会去罗渽民的床上，理由是自己的床上又放了很多东西，罗渽民才不管什么理由，一万个欢迎。

两人盖上羽绒被，轮着躺在彼此的怀里，不一会儿就暖乎乎的了。黄仁俊亲一下罗渽民，问：“差不多该收拾周末出去的东西了吧？”

罗渽民还在蹭他的头：“嗯，收好我们可以放一个箱子。”

黄仁俊笑着应好：“用你那个出差的小箱子就够了。”

罗渽民从被窝里伸手理开他的额发，上次说还是染栗色，黄仁俊去理发店一时兴起改了主意染回黑发，罗渽民表示很喜欢，没事总是爱动手去拨弄几下。

“李律师说来接我们和辰乐还有志晟一起过去，剩下两个说自己去。”

“换了SUV的人是不一样噢。”

罗渽民听了笑：“也好，我们几个好久没一起玩了，人家为这次见面提前几个月就把日程安排好了，说既然确定要聚那肯定奉陪。”

因大学舞社结缘的朋友们前些年总是会在将近年末的时间约个郊区的温泉酒店聚会，住上一两天，走路上山看看或者寻找当地美食。可惜后来大家逐渐分散各地，再加平时被工作压榨得几乎不想动，这样年尾聚会的默契也逐渐消失。好在今年李敏亨决定从加拿大搬回国内生活，大家便有新噱头再聚，由李东赫新建的微信群早早就热闹起来，心怀组织者之责，李东赫表示还是老规矩大家出来玩不带家属。李帝努表示今年恐怕有点难，毕竟某些人都结婚了。

被指之人不敢发声，下一秒李东赫又蹦出来：“哦，我故意这么说的。那他两来一个就行吧。”

李帝努从不嫌事大：“我觉得仁俊来比较合适。”

黄仁俊急了：“你们这样不公平！”

李东赫发了两行白眼，又接着说：“也是，最好都来，我要好好问你们在搞什么鬼。”

即将被“讨伐”的人牵着手站在约定的地方等李帝努来接，罗渽民负责把行李放进后备箱，黄仁俊一溜跑到副驾驶位坐好，东瞧瞧西看看，视线终于落到司机脸上，却发现那人好像有点疲惫。

黄仁俊好心提醒：“疲劳驾驶可不好哦，要不要找个地方先休息一下？”

李帝努揉太阳穴，恢复日常的笑容：“我不累，就是被后面两个人吵得头痛。”

黄仁俊向后转，无视了刚上来的人的幽怨眼神，看见两个弟弟凑在手机屏幕面前叽叽喳喳聊着什么，罗渽民靠过去看，发现是最近呼声很高的新游戏预告，也跟着讨论起来。路上黄仁俊和一面聊天一面帮李帝努盯着导航，这次他们去的是位于C市西面山区的民宿，忙惯了的几人都不知道这个地方，因此李帝努开车也十分小心，可惜半路上导航出了问题，把一车人指到死路上。

坐在副驾驶的人帮忙检查，手机信号正常，是导航地图的故障。正巧李东赫和李敏亨先行到达民宿，他们发来信息问这边走到哪里了，李帝努一看便说和他们语音问路，自己发车先回到之前的公路上。

李东赫却点了邀请视频，黄仁俊点开把手机放回架子上，画面里突然出现的脸让一车人都吓了一跳。

“你们这群混蛋，看到是我就这个反应？你们别来了！”

黄仁俊赶紧凑到镜头面前比心：“见到你真好！爱你！”

李东赫也不再开玩笑，认真指路：“律师的直觉是对的，先回到公路上，继续直走，然后……”

手机里的声音突然消失，这段路信号大概不好，画面卡在李东赫张嘴说话的地方，钟辰乐先爆发出笑声。过了几秒手机里传来李东赫断断续续的声音和粗口，画面再一跳定格在对方他翻白眼的表情上，一车人都被逗乐了。

李东赫自行挂掉视频，接着李敏亨又发来视频邀请：“能听到我说话了吗？”

“能听见了，哥，是不是语音会好点？”

“啊。”李敏亨抱歉地笑，“刚刚东赫开的视频，我就跟着点视频了。”

朴志晟小声感慨：“哇，这哥怎么还和以前一样呆呆的。”

“志晟别以为我听不见啊。”

黄仁俊似乎捕捉到重点：“这下换了人说话好像很流畅了。”

那头李敏亨背后的人跳起来：“手机信号还搞双标吗！”

李帝努听着指示拐进正确的路：“还没见面就这么热闹，等会儿不知道乱成什么样子。“

火眼金睛的李律师是对的，一见面脚都没站稳，李东赫已经站在民宿门口等着揍人，经过独特的打招呼方式后，后来的五人由李敏亨带着去了预定的独栋房子里，这块地上有两个独栋房，一个是房东自己的，一个便是用于出租民宿，费用不算便宜，但七人合计下来还能接受。室内刚好三间房，临时组建的“三李阵营”住一间，两个小弟弟住一间，剩下自然是给了结婚的两人。放好东西后，七人决定沿着唯一一条车道走路去离民宿不远的主街区找晚饭吃。

年末出来玩的人不少，亲朋好友成群结队挤在小街里，李东赫和黄仁俊走在最前面，眼尖发现某条路的尽头靠河，有家人气不错的烧烤店，排号等位置的时候，罗渽民带着朴志晟去买奶茶，其他人站着聊天。李东赫做贼似地把黄仁俊拉到一边问起结婚的事，黄仁俊解释下来他发现还真和钟辰乐说的一样。

“我就是惊讶你们怎么这么随便。”李东赫用手肘抵一下黄仁俊的腰，“就算合住也不用结婚吧，还真就无所谓了。”

“顺其自然嘛。”黄仁俊一时也不知道该怎么说下去了，“又不是陌生人，和渽民住一起还挺开心的。”

李东赫啧啧两声：“我看你两这假婚算是瞎猫捉死耗子了。”

黄仁俊被这莫名其妙的比喻惊得瞪大眼睛：“什么意思啊？”

“没文化，自己上网查。”李东赫一时不想说破，语毕被黄仁俊跳着锁喉，而后两人互相捏着对方的肩不放手，幼稚得还像上大学那会儿，旁边三人看着都不想靠太近。排号等得不久，七人拼了两张桌子点了烧烤，服务员每次用盘子端上来都是一大把竹签，客人们倒怎么吃都没吃饱。烧烤店窗边往下看就是河，夜晚河面因店家的装饰映上五颜六色的光。结账后七人慢慢往回走，李东赫和黄仁俊还是并排走在一起，后面几个人颇有拦着马路的气势，不管不顾地并排走，你一句我一句地插嘴，搞得想要说话的李敏亨十分头疼。

“我们几个凑在一起真是原形毕露了。”李东赫往后看。

黄仁俊笑，也跟着转到后面，走在最边上的罗渽民似乎感到投来的视线，抬头便向黄仁俊咧嘴笑。李东赫瞧瞧，轻推黄仁俊的背：“你过去和你老公粘着吧，我快看不下去了。”黄仁俊听后打了好友一下，站在路边等罗渽民那排人走近，两人自然而然地牵过手，落到最后一排慢慢散步。

“能聚在一起真是太好了，刚刚听说马克哥在加拿大遇到很多好玩的事。”罗渽民说。

黄仁俊笑着盯着他的侧脸看：“嗯，什么事啊说来听听？”

李东赫在前面走，偶尔回头看下落在后面却不自知的两夫夫，扯一下身旁的八卦源头钟辰乐：“诶，真的是在恋爱。”

钟辰乐没听懂：“他们不都结婚了嘛。”

李东赫无语地摸他的头：“辰乐你也别老忙着唱歌的事了，找个对象谈恋爱行不？”

说着说着大家回到了房子里，拿过毛巾和衣服后去房子后面泡室外温泉，排排坐继续聊天，黄仁俊听一阵望起头上偶尔闪光的星星，有一些躲进远方的黑色森林里了。罗渽民在一旁看他，凑过去偷亲对方的脸颊，被李东赫看见揶揄了几句，又引得众人“讨伐”秀恩爱。

后来坐到客厅看电视时才发现房东贴心准备的几样简单的下酒菜，李帝努从冰箱里拿出啤酒放在茶几上，大家轮着喝，李敏亨贴心地找来毛毯，发现李帝努已经缩在沙发上睡着了。

罗渽民走过去查看：“他今天开车，应该很累了。”说着便招呼大家干脆都回房休息，明天还要去爬山。大家互相拖着进了卧房，黄仁俊和罗渽民整理好被子躺进去，肩靠在一起，被子里暖乎乎的手牵一牵，又变成十指相扣。

“今天仁俊很黏东赫哦，还说爱他。“

罗渽民开始独自委屈，黄仁俊无语，主动伸脖子在那人嘴角亲一亲：“怎么乱吃醋啊？”

“白天还主动跑到副驾驶陪李帝努那小子说话……”罗渽民侧身面对自己的恋人，对方也跟着侧躺，讨好地又过来问他另一边的嘴角，罗渽民这才弯成猫咪嘴型。

“那要这么说，我是不是该吃醋你到处和别人说话啊，幼稚。”

“仁俊你就尽管吃醋，我很开心的！”罗渽民半边脸埋在被子里偷笑，黄仁俊又抱怨他无理取闹，好一会儿面前的人会意般靠近伸手拥着他，两人黏黏糊糊交换一个吻，便慢慢睡去。

第二天罗渽民先醒来，发现门不知什么时候开了条缝，几个脑袋卡在那儿，李东赫在中间拿着手机似乎在录像。

“你们两到底要粘到什么才起床啊？”李东赫小声抱怨，朴志晟干脆把门轻推开，罗渽民大感不妙，转身把黄仁俊抱住，这人起床气是出了名的大，他可不想遭罪。李东赫没管，偷偷进来录像，通过屏幕他发现黄仁俊的嘴角在以不易察觉的速度上扬，他没有说话。

被朋友调戏的感觉可不太好，罗渽民正愁要不要把黄仁俊叫醒，却突然一下被面前的人捉住挠痒痒，顿时床上的被子被踢得搅作一团。被挠得不行的罗渽民开始回击，围观的几个人见状也跳上来加入乱战，胡乱打闹间竟然都出了些汗，大家找了点空位躺着喘气休息，钟辰乐还在大笑。

“你怎么整我。”罗渽民和黄仁俊咬耳朵，语气里一半抱怨一半撒娇，黄仁俊没办法又去吻他一下。

吃过早饭后七个人沿着修缮好的栈道往山上爬，黄仁俊平时不太注意锻炼，这时就落后于大部队，罗渽民耐心地在一旁等着，笑着拉过对方伸来求助的手，半环着对方交换一个短暂的吻。

两人继续向大部队前进，黄仁俊忽然想到了什么，说：“啊对了，我后来答应你们朋友去她们那儿兼职一段时间，多和孩子接触接触。”

他说完，感到相握的手忽然僵硬了一下，抬头望向罗渽民时还是温柔的笑脸对着自己。

“挺好的。”


	11. Chapter 11

三天两夜过得很快，七人道别时都有些依依不舍，李敏亨看着频频回头的朴志晟和钟辰乐突然傻笑着摆手说：“别搞得跟死离死别似的，以后接着约啊！”

听到这句话的两个弟弟的表情一下明亮起来，咧着嘴点头，空气里那些沉重的分别气氛好像又变得轻松了。坐进李帝努的车里，三个哥哥开始笑话两人方才那些依依不舍的样子，朴志晟忙解释“其实是觉得明天是周一，有点沉重”，他别过头望向窗外的乌云，嘀咕：“昨天我们爬上的时候好像也是这个天气。”

李帝努笑：“冬天嘛，天气就是不会太好，昨天我们运气不错。”

昨日七人在登上山顶时，浅灰云密布的阴天忽然放晴，太阳慢慢从云堆里散出温柔的金光。山顶寺庙的住持从屋里出来，连连感慨冬日里稀有的阳光。老人见七位年轻人站在门口聊天，便盛情邀请他们到寺庙后院坐坐。黄仁俊又落在最后，他喜欢观察佛像和壁画，跟着拜佛的人群绕着大堂慢慢走，最后在大堂正中的佛像前停住，自觉地站到后方位置腾出空间方便信徒跪拜，香火升起的缕缕青烟弥漫在空中，时间好似在这个空间里过得慢了些。

长辈们曾说，点燃香火便是照亮自己的心，以此得到佛的加持，助自己的心愿实现。黄仁俊不信教，只享受待在寺庙那份远离城市喧嚣的宁静。他的思绪跟着眼前香火的青烟发散得远了，罗渽民过来找他握住他的手才回过神来。

“仁俊要拜吗？”

被问的人愣愣地摇头，罗渽民笑了笑，小声凑到对方耳边说：“过去坐着吧，主持在分我们茶水，休息一下。”

院子里落座了好几桌客人，主持和两个徒弟一一给大家参上茶水，他们并不健谈，不一会儿便退回房间里念经去了。客人们在院子里反倒默契地开始压低声音交谈或者干脆安安静静地打盹。李东赫带着钟辰乐和朴志晟在周边看看，剩下的四人权当老年养生坐在竹椅上喝热茶。李敏亨和李帝努交流国内外时事和财经，罗渽民在一旁听着，偶尔插几句话，黄仁俊干脆捧着茶杯小啜滚烫的茶水。

“你们倒是没看见渽民看仁俊喝茶的表情，肉麻得要命。”李帝努转个弯，接着说，“我和马克哥坐在那里鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”

罗渽民现在正靠在黄仁俊肩膀上睡觉，被倚靠的人听到调侃耳朵红了几分，坐在前排的钟辰乐回头见状哦哦哦地叫。罗渽民似乎被起哄的声音吵到却不想睁开眼睛，长睫毛轻动几下，头稍稍抬起，带着鼻音问黄仁俊肩膀难不难受，被后者按回去。黄仁俊想对他说“接着睡”，偏头时嘴唇扫过对方头顶柔软的棕发，干脆趁着其他人不注意亲吻一下以示抚慰。

在车上睡觉永远都睡不好又不想醒，等罗渽民愿意睁眼时，他们已经到了离进市中不远的休息站里。李帝努打开一边的车门，趁朴志晟跳下车去觅食，赶紧钻进来挠好友的痒痒肉，罗渽民彻底清醒后贴心的李律师怪罪他睡这么久仁俊的肩膀怎么受得了。无法反驳的罗渽民转头就看见自己的爱人在小幅度地转动肩膀，仰着脸对投射视线的人咧嘴笑。

“我没事。”

罗渽民跟着嬉皮笑脸地凑上去亲对方的嘴唇，李帝努在旁边看得汗毛竖起，一秒李敏亨上身大叫着“oh my God”钻出了车外，似乎又有点不甘心。

“人家辰乐一直帮我看路，该换个人了，罗渽民你给我到副驾来。”

轮着送了人，最后李帝努拒绝了黄仁俊一起在外吃饭的邀请，理由是“不想再被闪瞎眼睛”，罗渽民正要打人，李帝努就钻进车里扬长而去。黄仁俊拉拢自己身上的羽绒服抱臂在旁边笑，罗渽民转身正了正脑袋上的线帽，走过来弯腰把黄仁俊垂在膝盖附近的外套向上拉好。

“这么冷的天，要把外套拉上。”

黄仁俊被罗渽民一本正经的念叨逗笑，伸手轻轻摸上他露在外面的一小戳头发。

“这么冷，想吃火锅吗？”

火锅爱好者难得摇了摇头：“去吃点家常菜快点，家里也没什么食材了，我们得去超市买一点。”

两人从吃饭到去超市买东西还是花了将近两小时，到家后分工把东西理好，罗渽民把明天要用的生肉分出放进冷藏室，黄仁俊去把箱子里的东西翻出来收拾掉。外面忽然响起烟花的声音，黄仁俊穿着拖鞋跑到阳台上去东看看西看看，只爆了两声就没了，身后罗渽民关上冰箱，唠叨着“把外套穿上啊”，耳边又响起爆裂的声音。

“怎么看不见啊……”黄仁俊趴在阳台的栏杆上继续张望，城市的天空是一如既往的锈色，眼前的楼层没有几家还亮着灯，风穿过整个空间，云被吹得慢慢移动着，他忽然冷得发抖。罗渽民刚好拿着外套走到他身后披上，他的视线落回罗渽民，那人乖乖地穿着自己的那件有些款式的白色短棉服，黄仁俊去拉他的手，问他冷不冷。

罗渽民听了觉得眼前的人可爱，但还是吐露着责备的话：“自己都没穿外套好意思问我？”黄仁俊嘿嘿笑过几声，摇晃着身体，双臂同时向两个袖子里钻，来了个帅气地穿衣动作，罗渽民也笑，伸手去捏对方的脖子。

“哎哟我们仁俊好可爱哦！”

黄仁俊歪脑袋，黑色刘海跟着歪斜露出小截额头，罗渽民上前去抱住他。黄仁俊双手伸进罗渽民外套内，罗渽民以为他又要挠痒痒，咯咯笑着左躲右躲，黄仁俊无奈说着“干嘛啊”，这才正了身子让他环住。

“马上就是新的一年了。”黄仁俊感慨道，“感觉每年都过得好快。”

“嗯。”罗渽民简单发着单音节，黄仁俊感受到了他的胸腔震动，抬头亲吻对方有些干燥的嘴唇，心想该把自己的蜂蜜唇膏分一只给他。

“不过下半年我还挺开心的。”罗渽民补充，“和你重逢，住在一起，和这么多老朋友见面了，工作上有点倒霉但也没什么大问题，回到这里看见仁俊我就很开心。不过啊……”

黄仁俊眨眼睛：“不过怎么了？”

罗渽民又弯了眼睛：“阳台挺空的，我能不能申请买些植物回来养啊？”

明明高层楼没有太多光源，黄仁俊此刻却在罗渽民的眼睛里看到了温柔光点，正想开口回应时烟花在高空炸开。

“错过了倒计时……”黄仁俊转头发现高层楼房的确挡住了部分烟花，他感到罗渽民跟着低些头看他，转回来时两人的鼻尖互相蹭着。罗渽民闭眼，睫毛乖顺地慢慢扑下来，黄仁俊跟着闭上眼，两人的唇舌交缠，周围冷空气在不断上升炸开的烟花里仿佛升了温，罗渽民干脆拦腰抱起自己的男朋友往卧室里走。

迅速脱掉外套，又迅速抱在一起笑，黄仁俊抬起身子在罗渽民的肩窝轻轻啃咬，罗渽民任他在自己身上乱啃，偏头亲一亲头发，又往下含住耳朵——黄仁俊的敏感地带，剩下的人停止了动作，泄露了些许急促的喘息，罗渽民鼻腔里发出笑，微弱气流扑倒黄仁俊耳边，痒意如电流传到全身。

两人十指相扣住。

“爱你，新年快乐。”

黄仁俊用空着的一只手去摸罗渽民的脸，那人顺从地在他手心蹭着。

“想要买什么回来种啊？房东批准了哦。”


	12. Chapter 12

冬天并不是适合播种的季节，罗渽民不知从哪里先弄回来了摆放木架和几盆多肉植物。一月份意外地出了好几天的太阳，待在家里工作的黄仁俊便端起植物追着阳光跑。下班回家的罗渽民总是会被黄仁俊拉着抱怨，无非是“你搞些东西回来怎么全是我在弄”。罗渽民乐得逮住机会抱着黄仁俊安慰，后来自己转头一想，黄画师一坐下画画就是几个小时，逼着他活动活动也不错，便心安理得地让他帮忙照看植物，嘻皮笑脸地声称到了春天还会再去买些绿植回来。

周四和周五的下午是黄仁俊去托管机构工作的时间，在和老师们反复商讨几次后，黄仁俊决定先安排出四节课时间让孩子们了解不同的绘画工具，第一节课自己就带上了几种水彩工具来介绍，小孩子们露出崇拜又认真的眼神老师们忍俊不禁。在自由绘画时间大家都开始用水彩画笔进行绘画，机构内只有有限数量的尖头画笔和扁头画笔，有绘画追求的小朋友会互相换画笔画。黄仁俊慢慢在其间走走停停，偶尔才上前去对孩子的工具或色彩使用提意见。托管机构内多是5岁以上的小孩，这个年龄并不适合教太难的东西，学习基础知识和让他们自由表达更加重要。

“仁俊真的是很有想法的人啊。”上完课帮着收拾东西的老师无一不夸他，黄仁俊大方地接受夸奖，一边收拾一边与老师交流着教育小孩的问题。差不多可以离开时忽地听见外面孩子的哭声，黄仁俊跟着探个头出去一看，罗渽民站在外面手足无措地看着长发老师安慰着班上最调皮的小男孩。

他提起包赶紧跑过去，拉过罗渽民的手小声问怎么了，原本被哄得差不多的小孩见状又大哭起来，一边喊着“原来是真的啊”一边哭得流出鼻涕。黄仁俊奇怪地瞄一眼小孩，转头见罗渽民撇着嘴不说话，抬手顺顺对方的背。

黄仁俊在第一次来这里的时候就见过这个男孩子，老师们公认的皮孩儿。绘画课上他总喜欢跑到自己身边捣乱，在他抓着小朋友的手一笔一画描东西时故意来撞他又笑嘻嘻地跑走，每次黄仁俊在心里炸成烟花表面却只得装镇静做深呼吸。这下不知道什么事能把熊孩子惹哭，他不得不承认罗渽民还真有两下子。

等到小孩平静后，黄仁俊简单和老师交谈几句后拉着罗渽民走出来。冬季的天色很早就暗了，饱和度较低的灰蓝色云朵充斥着天空，视线里的一切都阴沉沉的，包括罗渽民的脸色。两人上了公交车罗渽民便抓着黄仁俊的手不放，可黄仁俊再问起刚刚和那个小孩发生了什么，罗渽民却一言不发。

还有五站就到家，黄仁俊捏一捏罗渽民的手，凑到对方耳边说过“好啦我不问了，你也别生气了好不好”也不见好转，车内报过第五站站台，十多秒后公交车刹住，没来得及站稳的黄仁俊向罗渽民身上倒去。

“仁俊，我晚饭想吃肉。”

好不容易战胜惯性的黄仁俊正想直起身子，听见委屈语调，干脆黏在对方身侧，罗渽民不得不松手将他半环住，尽管隔着厚重的衣物，身体接触还是让罗渽民的脸色缓和不少。

“我们在下下站下车吧。”罗渽民提议道，“去试说了好久的那家很火的烤鸭店。”

“好！”黄仁俊连忙答应他，“吃完刚好散步回去吧。”

刚到店门口就有两人座位置空出来，他们点了店里最经典的烤鸭加上鸭汤的搭配，不一会儿肉和配料端上来，店内很吵，黄仁俊不得不提高音量对着对面的人说话：“罗渽民小朋友你想吃的肉肉上来了，快吃好不好啊？”

对面的人被逗笑了，刚好过来添热茶的女孩见了捂住嘴也笑，弯腰倒水时黄仁俊听见她说“好帅啊”，他心情复杂地抬头看对方左手托着摊开的薄饼，拿起筷子夹过几片鸭肉、黄瓜丝和大葱丝，小心翼翼地卷好，沾好甜面酱笑盈盈地反手递到黄仁俊面前。

“你不喂我啊？”

罗渽民听了眨眨眼睛，听话地把手再返回去，甜面酱已经有一些快流到他手指上。

黄仁俊怂了，赶紧伸手接过烤鸭，罗渽民一句“你搞什么啊”的抱怨顺着消失在鼎沸人声里。嘴里略微酥脆的鸭皮化开发散出香味，黄仁俊嘴里包着肉便开口说：“真的好吃诶你酷爱吃！”

罗渽民看着自己的男朋友鼓着的脸，之前那点糟糕的心情立刻消失了，嘀咕着“好可爱哦”，给自己也卷了一个来吃。

喝完鸭汤结过账，两人心满意足地牵着手走回家里，尽管远离吵闹饭店，耳朵里似乎还留着恼人的残音，起先他们互相揉着耳朵，后来变成了嘻哈打闹一路闹回家。黄仁俊因为需要补上稿子的进度便回了自己的房间，罗渽民整理好自己的东西，趴在床上等人却慢慢睡着了。第二天他迷迷糊糊地摸过旁边，还是空的。

今天是周六，稍微睡了会儿懒觉的罗渽民打开房间门便听见浴室那边传来的水声，他走过去推开门已经是一片水雾缭绕，尚未完全清醒的人开始刷牙，不一会儿黄仁俊裹着浴巾从淋浴隔间里出来。罗渽民吐掉嘴里的泡沫，说：“仁俊你又熬夜了啊。”

不是疑问，听上去就是简单的结论陈述，黄仁俊心不在焉地套着衣服，顺手拿下毛巾擦头发。

“嗯。”

“之前和你讨论过，我还是觉得你应该合理安排自己的时间，长期熬夜不是好事。”

“嗯。”黄仁俊把头顶的毛巾移到脖颈处环好，绕到罗渽民身后伸手把浴室门打开，冷气和热气立刻交融，“可是渽民，你又不是不知道，画画这个东西，来感觉是不分时间的。这次游戏方要求很多，我必须花时间去磨细节，设计图通常不是一次能过，我的工作通常都要反复。”

“甲方可没有要求你熬夜画。”

“你站着说话不腰疼。”黄仁俊听了冷下脸，停了手中的动作，头发随意卷曲打结，乱蓬蓬的，“我还有去托管教画画的兼职你忘了吗，那也很占时间啊，你让我怎么办？”

罗渽民转头不说话了，放下牙刷扭开水龙头冲脸。面对男朋友的低气压黄仁俊也面不改色，站在旁边没有动：“看来你还有很多话要说要教育我。”

关上水，罗渽民的脸上还落着大大小小的水滴，他用手抹了几下，睁开眼睛，连着鬓发都湿漉漉的，镜子上的水汽却散得差不多了。

“没有了。”罗渽民弯腰取下抹布，擦干净洗手池周围的水，“我去做早饭，吃完我就去健身房了。”

见罗渽民安静地转身离开浴室，黄仁俊拉开抽屉取出吹风机，又想起罗渽民刚来的时候嘱咐他保持好的发质最好减少吹头发的次数，他悻悻地放回去接着擦头发，磨磨蹭蹭一阵出来时罗渽民正把小米粥和咸菜分在碗碟里。

视线相对时罗渽民淡淡对他笑了一下，没再说什么提起放在椅子上的袋子走到玄关换鞋出门。铁质门关上的瞬间黄仁俊叹口气，转头见小米粥还冒着热气，连勺子都准备好扣在小碟边。黄仁俊把毛巾乖乖地坐下吃饭，粥里放了几颗去核的红枣，罗渽民知道黄仁俊喜欢甜的东西，自打同居后早餐便变着花样给他做一些偏甜的食物。

想到这里黄仁俊不自觉又叹气，伸手拿过手机检查天气，预计中午开始直至傍晚都会出太阳，他决定把两间卧室里的床上用品全部拆下来清洗。洗衣机不算大，他抱着各种棉质用品和衣物来回跑，后来干脆清理起自己的房间。长期赶稿的结果就是东西到处乱放，他在床底找到了之前自己以为丢失的手稿，他为此重新构思了一遍。

整理好工具和画稿后他发现外面根本没有太阳的影子，反而飘起了小雨。一向喜欢晒衣物的黄仁俊认命地把东西都丢进烘干机里，再扔了几张尘封已久的柔顺纸进去。他拿出吸尘器开始清理地面，根本没有听到罗渽民回来的声音，等到那人站在自己房间门口才被吓了一跳，他连忙关上机器，对着还在愣神的人说道：“我把你床上的东西都洗了，现在已经烘干了吧，你去看看？”

“好。”罗渽民低声应着，走去机器那边抽出棉织品回到房间重新摆铺一阵。

刚放好吸尘器，烘干机那边停了动静滴滴地响了几声，罗渽民在自己房间喊：“你的也烘好了，要我拿过来吗？”

“不用啦！”黄仁俊跑过去扯出自己的东西，机器烘出的温度暖了手臂，他把床套套回垫子上，再把床单铺回去，刚跳下床整理边角，罗渽民敲敲门问：“需要我帮你套床单吗？”

“好。”黄仁俊把放在椅子上的被子内芯拿过来，罗渽民扯开被套找到拉链位置，塞进去捏好两个角给黄仁俊。

“整理整理房间挺好的。”

“嗯。”

似乎又多嘴管黄仁俊的事了，罗渽民低低头有些懊恼，两人抓好被子四角抖了抖。他脑海里闪过昨天在门口等人时和那位长发老师的谈话，老师姓夏，是个带着两个孩子单亲妈妈。

”罗先生会觉得‘组建家庭’很重要吗？

好像是每个人最后都会做的事吧。可是我啊，有段失败的婚姻，照顾好孩子却把老公丢了，可现在一想，把孩子爸爸丢了我还能算‘照顾好孩子’吗？

我读过很多文章都说父亲母亲对于孩子的成长是缺一不可的。“

文文静静的老师转头看着里面还在收东西的黄仁俊，温柔地笑了，罗渽民在那眼神里看到了喜欢的感情。

只是接下来的对话被那个熊孩子打断，夏老师又跑到办公室去接电话了。罗渽民有些忿忿地想着没给自己好脸色看的陌生孩子，虽说自己不可能多和一个5岁小孩置气太久，可心情还是变遭不少。

就像现在外面的雨越下越大，水滴开始密集地打在玻璃窗上。

他的脑袋开始昏昏沉沉，鼻腔里闻到因抖过而散发出的柔顺纸的香味，被套落下后他看见黄仁俊支支吾吾地说”今晚我还要赶稿“。

没等对方把话说完，罗渽民接道：”好的，你忙吧，能早点睡就早点睡。“

黄仁俊愣住，下一秒脑袋又转得飞快，想必罗渽民是想让他在自己房间里睡了吧，无声地点点头。


	13. Chapter 13

李东赫听见门铃声的时候脑袋已经开始突突突地跳，气冲冲地跑到门前大吼：”李马克你发什么神经啊！“

门外的人沉默几秒：”你的仁俊爹爹来了，给我开门。“

李东赫心道不妙，赶紧开门笑得一脸谄媚：”爹你来啦！“

黄仁俊一大步跨进李东赫家里，挑起眉毛：”哟，什么情况，前男友找你复合来了？“

李东赫关上门，脸上露出不耐烦的表情：”别说了，快被他烦死了。“

主人扔双拖鞋给黄仁俊，后者跟着进入客厅，茶几上摆着李敏亨送来的食物，黄仁俊笑得东倒西歪：”大冬天的怎么会有人想着送凉拌牛肉丝啊，马克哥在加拿大把脑子冻坏了吗？“

李东赫翻个白眼，打开盒子，黄仁俊拿起竹筷赶紧夹了一口送进嘴里：”不太凉，味道还挺好的。“

”你不说你2点来吗？怎么1点就到了？“李东赫赶紧转移话题，”看来和罗渽民闹矛盾闹得不小啊，都要爸爸我出马疏导了。“

被戳到痛处的黄仁俊把脑袋埋得更低了，恨恨地又多夹上几筷子牛肉丝。

”你们怎么了，上演罗密欧和黄丽叶呢？搞出什么深仇大恨了啊……“

黄仁俊很生气地抬起头，嘴角沾上两颗芝麻粒：”凭什么我是朱丽叶啊！“

李东赫迎上去伸手摸黄仁俊的头发：”你就是输在起跑线上，人家姓罗啊傻孩子。“

黄仁俊脑内开始上演把李东赫套在麻袋里毒打的戏码，被脑补挨揍的人此时浑然不知，还贴心地替自己将嘴角的芝麻粒捻去。黄仁俊随后叹了口气，李东赫轻拍他的背，再次问道发生了什么。倾诉的人一五一十最近和罗渽民的冷战说了出来。

期间李东赫在自家沙发上换了几个姿势，最后趴在边缘撑着脑袋：“幼儿园那事挺奇怪的，罗渽民不像是会和小孩较真的人啊。”

“是啊。”

“一定是有其他什么事搅在里面。”李东赫抽了张纸巾递给黄仁俊示意他赶紧擦嘴，“至于你熬夜这件事，别说他了，你还记得我有几次也和你说过不要这么玩命熬夜吗？”

黄仁俊挺直的背又弯下去，别扭地点点头。

“这个问题我就站你男朋友那边了。你啊，以前一个人自由自在惯了，找了个对象看你这样熬夜当然会着急。”

“我总觉得他管得太多。”

“这个，或许还好，在我看来？”李东赫滑到沙发下坐着，“儿啊，这种摩擦以后还会有很多，你们得一起找找平衡点才行，如果总是一方让下去，你觉得那人会受得了吗？”

面对好友一向心直口快的李东赫忽然觉得这话好像说得有些重了，咂咂嘴又小心翼翼地问：“既然你觉得这么头疼，那……你要分手吗？”

黄仁俊抬起脑袋，赶紧摆手：“我没那个意思。”

李东赫笑：“我也没劝你分，别紧张。我觉得你有时好像不太爱和别人把话说开，有时又觉得你挺坦荡的，真奇怪。”

黄仁俊伸手再抽了张纸巾，收拾桌子上的残渣，李东赫叹气无奈也跟着清理，半响黄仁俊开口：“还说我呢，你怎么样了啊？上次我和你讲要不要试试和他摊牌……”

“我不行的。”李东赫扯起嘴角笑笑，平日里灌了蜜轻飘飘的声音突然变得沉重，“你没看见他有多喜欢公司里的前辈姐姐吗？”

“那种公司对搞办公室恋情查得更严吧，所以我一直觉得他没戏。要不我去帮你试探一下他？”

李东赫看着黄仁俊认真收拾桌子，好友为人真诚、天真又烂漫，又和自己同样有着细心敏感的一面。黄仁俊是第一个发现自己暗恋秘密的人，按平日的德行应该会疯狂吐槽他居然会搞暗恋，但这次他一如反常没有笑话，倒时常关心着进展。

——哪有什么进展。李东赫每次都腹诽着，黄仁俊提一次他也顾不得思考，满脑子里全是某次那人把喝醉的自己塞进新买的SUV里，还站在门边耐心地听着自己说胡话，笑眼弯弯的，好看极了。

“儿，你也别帮我瞎折腾了，没事。”

黄仁俊还想再说两句，电话忽然响起来，他拿起一看，说曹操曹操到，屏幕上显示着“李律师”的名字。黄仁俊接起来故意大声喊“帝努啊”，李东赫手一抖差点把盘子摔倒地上，他转身正想发作，却看见黄仁俊脸色变得难看，把东西放进洗碗池跑过来问发生什么事了，黄仁俊挂上电话站起来，连忙抱着自己的外套往玄关走。

“渽民不知道什么原因昏倒送医院了，我先赶过去看看。”

最后李东赫也坚持陪着赶去，找到李帝努时身旁站着一位公司小组里的同事，也一脸焦急地等在门外。黄仁俊上前去抓着同事询问事情经过，男生被吓一跳，随即恢复镇定说罗组长今天在和自己交代最终方案时气色就不太好，站起来的瞬间就倒在地上，大家手忙脚乱帮忙的时候有人说他额头很烫，应该是发烧了。

说着主治医生推门出来，几个人围上去询问怎么回事，医生脸上没什么表情，埋头看看手里的文件，问：“罗渽民家属来了吗？”

李东赫和李帝努一致看向黄仁俊，后者愣了一下举手：“我。”

医生头都没抬，接着问：“是伴侣吗？”

“是。”

“表面问题是感冒和发高烧，实质应该是过度劳累，他刚刚醒了一下，一直在说腰痛，估计以前的腰伤也有复发的迹象，先留院观察几天再说。”

“好。”

“要好好照顾自己的老公啊。”医生扣好文件夹，拍了拍黄仁俊的肩膀走开，来不及消化个中意思，在李帝努的指引下黄仁俊先去付清目前的费用回来，李东赫和罗渽民的同事已经进了病房，罗渽民刚醒，同事正在倒水给他喝，见到黄仁俊回来笑笑。

“原来组长都结婚了啊，怪不得最近几个月组长一直都很开心的样子。”

罗渽民正要扯同事的衣服示意别再八卦，同事便收到公司那边的人打来的电话，跑到外面接听的时候，李东赫趁机插嘴说道：“这小子居然一下感冒到话都不太能说出来了。”

“我没有……”

罗渽民张嘴的瞬间就暴露了，几乎全是气音，黄仁俊走过去拉过他的手，安慰道：“你别说话了，医生都说你要好好静养的。”

李东赫见状扯着李帝努也往门外走。罗渽民朝两个朋友挥手，而后转头乖乖地看着黄仁俊。

“明明每天都在家里见面，怎么今天才觉得你瘦了……”黄仁俊拖过板凳坐下，轻摸着罗渽民的脸颊，“都凹下去了啊。”

罗渽民仍旧认真盯着黄仁俊看，突然咧嘴笑了，脸颊鼓起来一点，抵着黄仁俊的手也跟着稍微弯曲。黄仁俊见着罗渽民的笑却说不出话，这是他熟悉的、每一次都会朝向自己的表情。

——甚至连争吵过后两人再遇上，罗渽民都会展现的明亮笑容。


	14. Chapter 14

罗渽民的妈妈赶到医院的时候，是儿子住院的第二天中午，她推开门发现儿子醒着靠在床头，脸侧过去在看趴在床边小憩的人，正伸手悄悄摸着对方的头发。她走近几步自家儿子才转头过来，嘴型喊着“妈”，罗妈妈环视四周，六人病房里大多病人都在午睡，便压低声音问：“好些了吗？”

经过一天的输液后，罗渽民的炎症基本压制住了，也能稍微说些话，只不过声音还是沙哑得很：“比昨天好多了，不用担心。”

“吃了些什么？”罗妈妈把包放在床尾，检查起床头柜子上的饭盒，罗渽民已经吃得干干净净，罗妈妈还是从中闻到了鱼汤的味道。

“仁俊给我做了粥，一些蔬菜，还有鲫鱼汤。”

母子说话间黄仁俊醒了过来，见到长辈的瞬间立刻起立打招呼，罗妈妈看着笑，向黄仁俊道过谢后问了接水的地方。

“小黄你这两天辛苦了，还有几天就过春节了，今年要回老家吗？”

“对的阿姨，后天就回去。”

“那替我向黄妈妈问好哦，虽然我们一个月前才一起去泰国玩。”

“说什么呢阿姨，没问题！”

黄仁俊恭恭敬敬地目送罗妈妈出去后抚了抚心脏松口气，罗渽民抓住黄仁俊的手捏了捏：“别紧张，你又不是第一次见我妈。”

黄仁俊听罢耳朵又红了一点：“你别装傻，以前在大学的时候见阿姨和现在是一样的情况吗？”

罗渽民低头抿着嘴巴笑，想起刚刚母亲的话，意识到什么后张口便问：“你这次接的画稿弄完了吗？”

黄仁俊坐也不是站也不是，挠挠头：“还没有……”

病房里还是安安静静的，外面有些吵闹声传进来，大约是哪个家属又在吵架。罗渽民放开黄仁俊的手，手指撑直轻放在自己腿上：“这次是我给你添麻烦了，你要注意休息。”

“罗渽民，你这话是几个意思？”

被质问的人没有再看向黄仁俊，手指缩成拳头轻捏着病床上劣质面料的被子，正想说话的时候罗妈妈拿着一大瓶热水进来。两人立即装作若无其事的样子，黄仁俊转身收拾起沙发上自己的背包。

“阿姨不好意思，我还有些事情需要处理，得先回去了……”

“好，小黄你回去好好休息啊。”罗妈妈停下手中倒水的动作，看着黄仁俊面无表情地收好带来的饭盒和罗渽民需要换洗的毛巾衣物，随后扯出一个礼貌的笑容，点点头：“三天春节之后我因为有海外的邀请要出趟国做交流会，大概三、四天，叔叔阿姨你们如果有什么需要，像洗衣服啊、做饭什么的，欢迎随时过去。”

“好，谢谢你。”

“渽民的衣服和毛巾我先拿回去洗掉，到时候我会放他房间里。有什么事情我可以帮忙的请一定告诉我。”

“行，我们两家这么熟了，阿姨也不会和你客气的。”罗妈妈走过去摸摸黄仁俊的头，“辛苦辛苦，快回去躺床上睡一觉。”

“好，那我先走了。”黄仁俊笑着朝长辈挥手，又看向病床上的没什么表情罗渽民，“大约两周后再见啦。”

等到黄仁俊走后，罗妈妈坐下来慢条斯理地拿出苹果开始削皮：“什么时候交往啦？和小黄。”

“……没多久。”

“吵架了？”

到底是自己的妈妈，罗渽民想不通：“妈，你怎么知道我们吵架了。”

“你生气和闹委屈的时候小动作可多了，但是妈妈不告诉你，万一你以后纠正过来怎么办？”

罗渽民对母亲偶尔冒出的幼稚发言已经习以为常，继续憋着嘴搅着被角。罗妈妈把切好的苹果块塞进儿子嘴里：“小黄我不知道，你这个孩子还是没学会和别人更坦诚一点。你都快三十了，妈妈也懒得仔细过问你们到底在吵什么，你如果真的喜欢小黄，就应该学会和他交谈。”

罗渽民嘴巴里还嚼着果肉，听了直起身子想辩解，罗妈妈不耐烦地又塞他一块苹果：“交谈交谈，是两个人互动的事，如果是你单方面的输出，那就没什么意义。”

罗渽民垂下眼帘，点头，罗妈妈另一只空出来的手过来揉儿子的头发：“哎哟我儿子真乖。”

罗渽民闭着眼睛笑。

“又聪明，是个一点就通的好孩子。”

桌上罗渽民的手机响了，罗妈妈帮忙递过，罗渽民见这个陌生号码似乎在几个月前就有打来，便划着按键接听。罗妈妈见罗渽民的表情慢慢变成疑惑和慌张，还以为出了什么事，在儿子挂掉电话后连忙问是不是公司那边有什么事情需要办。

“民政局打来的。”罗渽民支支吾吾地说着。

“民政局？”

“说我……申请书有问题。”

罗妈妈握紧手中的水果刀：“什么申请书？”

罗渽民缩缩脖子：“结婚申请书。”

罗妈妈觉得一边太阳穴开始痛起来了：“……和小黄的？”

罗渽民点头，罗妈妈放下水果刀抬手就拍儿子的后脑勺：“你们在搞什么啊？！是不是你坑蒙拐骗拉着小黄去结婚的，啊？”

“是！也不是！我那天和仁俊都喝醉了！”

“谁喝醉了会去结婚啊！”罗妈妈一个激动没控制好音量，旁边床的人听了捂着嘴笑，女士清清嗓子坐回凳子上，“我听医生说你后天就得出院，那我们先回趟小黄家放东西吃饭，然后就赶紧去民政局看看。”

按照计划办完出院手续，母子两人在买完菜后回到黄仁俊家，黄仁俊已经在回老家的路上。长辈简单巡视了下公共区域，看来孩子们平日很注意干净整洁。她让儿子把买好的排骨清理好抹好盐放着，罗渽民遵从指示做好后点开抽油烟机，讨好地笑：“妈，你做的土豆烧排骨我最爱吃了。”

罗妈妈从柜子里拿出香料后开始打理土豆，罗渽民眼疾手快地将削皮刀递过去，又接着说：“妈，你每次做的排骨肉都很有弹性，这是肉质本身的原因，还是你加了点什么啊？”

“问这么详细干嘛？”

“我和仁俊都很喜欢土豆烧排骨，我想学着做好吃点。”

罗妈妈冷哼一声：“就不告诉你。”

罗渽民没办法，只能闭嘴帮忙直至吃饭，饭间母子两聊了聊家里的事，顺便安排好春节全家聚餐的时间，洗好碗后罗妈妈拉着儿子跑到民政局，按照工作人员的指示刚进入办公室，那头的年轻女士起身就露出释然的表情：“罗先生，你终于肯来了。”

工作人员立刻从档案里把两张皱巴巴的申请书拿出来，开始倒苦水：“我们给你和黄先生打了好多电话，两个人都不接，寄了信估计也没收到，要这儿春节过了我们都要放弃找你们了。可这是你两结婚的大事啊，结果申请书和照片都不合格根本没办法通过。”

“也怪不了这些孩子。”一旁的大叔站起来，帮忙整理东西，“有个自主窗口摆那儿，不仔细看官网谁知道那个窗口不受理结婚申请啊？”

“这倒也是。”女士将驳回信件也放在罗渽民面前，“你们两都长得太好看，办公室的小姑娘们每个月都说再联系联系，别搅黄了帅哥的婚姻。今天见着真人了，还真的是好看。”

罗渽民拿着申请书没吭声，上面歪斜贴着的照片是那时自己和黄仁俊的合照，两个脑袋靠在一起，李帝努和他朋友的脑袋都进到了画面里。两个人因为酒精作用都红了脸，笑得眼睛都看不见。驳回信件里公事公办写着字迹不清、照片不合格等理由，后面还被谁用手写字加了一句“笑得太灿烂了，看不清五官”。

罗妈妈拿过去仔细读起文字，罗渽民又盯着照片看，黄仁俊那天的栗色头发都被大家揉乱，毛躁不堪，小虎牙毫无顾忌地露在外面。罗渽民因冷战而时刻紧绷着的心终于被黄仁俊的笑容暖得软榻，他手指拂过黄仁俊的脸，想起曾经黄仁俊吼着要照亮世界，他轻轻跟着勾起嘴角笑。

“真的很恩爱啊。”旁边的工作人员交头接耳感慨着，办公室里长达几个月的事终于有了着落，大家都松了口气，开玩笑对罗妈妈说能安心过个春节了。妈妈道谢之后拉着孩子的手走出办公楼，下午时间冒出些太阳，罗妈妈用手遮了遮阳光，走出铁门后的街道两旁种满了法国梧桐，二月份里树枝还是光秃秃的。

“在预炒排骨的时候，适当加几块冰糖，也别加太多，做出来的排骨肉质会比一般的滑嫩。”

罗渽民抬头看妈妈，视线相对时母亲给了他一个笑容，尽管眼角的皱纹又多了几分，在罗渽民眼里妈妈还是温柔又美丽。

“这次没结成就算了，你们两只要愿意，再交一次申请书就行。”


	15. Chapter 15

黄仁俊在回家的路上收到钟辰乐发来的博客链接，要不是接着是一条带着海豚音笑声的语音留言他差点怀疑钟辰乐是不是被盗号了，从他断断续续说话间了解到这是朴志晟写狗血小说的地方。黄仁俊疑惑地点开发现最新文章明晃晃写着马诺东三个字，他屏住气点开文章，阅览起简短的大纲，刚开始感到的隐隐头疼随着莫名其妙的剧情展开变成了憋笑，看到最后他实在忍不住给钟辰乐回了信息。

“他从哪儿知道这些事的？”

“马克哥在我们那次聚会之后找我们问了关于东赫哥的事，但我不知道他怎么看出来东赫哥喜欢Jeno哥。

话说，是真的吗？”

“好好搞你的新歌，记得送我一张专辑。”

“俊哥别岔开话题啊！”

黄仁俊关掉了短信页面，望向车窗外的迅速退后的风景。自家父亲驱车来接他，说是黄妈妈正在家做饭，父亲看他盯着手机屏幕傻笑也没管，到了小区停好车后，面前走来一位大爷，看见黄仁俊高兴地打起招呼。

“哎哟，小伙子和我还是老乡啊！”

父子两都觉得有点莫名其妙，热情的大爷见状急了，脚一蹬：“嘿这孩子，把我忘啦？我是那天民政局守门的人啊！小伙子和你老公现在过得怎么样，一切还顺利吗？”

黄爸爸抓住了重点：“老公？仁俊你……你结婚了？”

黄仁俊被眼前的情况弄得哑口无言，只得捏着手提袋沉默。

“他们交申请书的时候我在现场呢，大家都可高兴了。”大爷回忆起那一夜，似乎很兴奋，“四个人站成一排，齐刷刷地吼‘结婚啦’，哎哟那个劲儿，年轻可真好！”

“黄仁俊！”黄爸爸原地站定叉腰，“现在就跟我回家，解释清楚！”

“诶，好。”他只得乖乖答应，随后在大爷不明所以的视线里紧跟在父亲身后挤进电梯。裤子里的手机振动起来，他点开一看，罗渽民给他发来的信息。

“我妈知道了，估计阿姨应该也知道了，我们结婚的事。

好好和叔叔阿姨聊，回来我们也谈谈吧。”

还没来得及编辑回复，电梯门打开，黄爸爸大步跨出去走到门前掏出钥匙，声音弄得不小，颇有掀翻屋顶之势。黄仁俊缩着肩膀挤进玄关换了鞋，随着走到饭厅，黄妈妈单手叉腰站在桌边，右手把手机扔在饭桌上，屏幕亮着和罗渽民妈妈的聊天界面，黄仁俊低头看见的时候心一沉，那边母亲叹口气，把围腰解下放在椅背上。

“先吃饭吧，我儿子肯定都饿了。”

“春节快乐”四个字，罗渽民在编辑给黄仁俊的短信时没有发送出去，与父母在这个时间谈论他们两的闹剧，想必不会很愉快。他忐忑不安地想着如果自己能跟去解释再道个歉，会不会好些呢？

罗渽民看着几天前黄仁俊回复的“嗯”出神，算算日子黄仁俊应该要从国外回来了。这两三天他从父母家回来一个人住着也是无聊，找谁出来玩都不方便。好在平日里因散步结识的大妈因为要外出将自己的萨摩耶交给他照看两天，倒是过了把想养狗的瘾。他提着从超市买来的苹果走在小区的石子路上，刚入夜的时间就有些寒意，他使劲往羽绒服里缩了缩，抬手时不小心把袋子里的水果抖出几个，咕噜咕噜四处散开。他着急地弯腰，耳边传来一个女声说着“这边我帮你捡”，他跟着就道了声谢。

“来，给。”女人手里捧着四个红红的苹果，罗渽民装好后抬头，熟悉的干练西装和小行李箱，他的脑海里迅速提取出在哪里见过这个人。

面前的年长一些的女人倒是没有拘谨，笑着说：“看来是和小黄告白了吧？”

罗渽民这才想起来，是自己感慨黄仁俊怎么这么可爱的时候站在旁边偷笑的姐姐。虽然注意到了她也是这个小区的住户，但他不知道这位姐姐竟然知道黄仁俊。

“我们其实住一层楼，不过我的房间在电梯左边那排。有次我遇到个流氓快递想要闯进我屋子里，还是路过小黄救了我呢。”女人朝他笑了笑，“现在想来他装凶的样子也很可爱。”

“原来是这样。”罗渽民和邻居并肩走着，”我在这里住了这么久，就那一次见着了姐姐，看来姐姐的工作很忙啊。“

“我是律师，工作时间实际上也不是很固定，所以很遗憾不常见到。我这儿从外省工作完回来，才去父母家吃饭，又被催婚了，真是讨厌啊。”

“这个……好像是新年节日必备了。”

“是啊，父母老是教育我什么年纪就该做什么事。很遗憾，我今年快要33岁了，还是没有如他们所愿结婚成家。”女人拉着小行李箱，哗啦哗啦地响，她望着被树木遮得差不多的天空苦笑，“你看啊，大家眼里人的年龄是有关键点的：18岁，每个整数岁，30叫‘而立’，30前后是公认女人生小孩的最好时候，好像其他岁数就不重要似的。可我觉得，28、29很宝贵，31、32也很宝贵，我的每一岁都很重要，我想认认真真过好它。如果爱情和婚姻没有在这个时候来，那也不能干着急呀……可能在父母眼里，我还只是个什么都不懂，只有苹果皮削得很好的小孩子而已吧。”

罗渽民听着，正要转身应和她的话，穿着高跟鞋的姐姐因为没踩稳向前倒去，罗渽民伸长手臂稳住她的身子。女士正在道谢时，罗渽民身后又有行李袋掉落的闷响，他转头回去，看见了黄仁俊憋红脸站在不远处，三人面面相觑几秒后，黄仁俊提起行李袋转身就跑了。

“你还傻站在这里干嘛？我没事，快去追小黄！”邻居姐姐拍他的肩膀，罗渽民这才反应过来提着口袋追过去，等自己打开家门时，客厅里毛茸茸的萨摩耶正扑倒黄仁俊舔着他的脸。罗渽民把苹果扔在一边跑去解救黄仁俊，被拉着站起来的黄仁俊迅速地撤开自己的手。

“罗渽民你告诉我，你是不是爱上那个姐姐了？”

罗渽民觉得莫名其妙，连忙摇头否认：“仁俊你在说什么啊，我刚才才知道姐姐是我们邻居，我怎么会突然爱上她？”

黄仁俊捶他胸口：“你骗谁呢！你真是疯了！那是帝努暗恋的前辈姐姐，朋友之妻不可欺你懂吗！你要和最好的朋友决裂吗！”

黄仁俊脑海里早就上演起罗渽民和李帝努为了同一个女人决裂的世界末日画面，若可以配上背景音乐，不知为何，他绝对选择自己妈妈经常重温的复仇大戏《回家的诱惑》主题曲。

罗渽民着急了，顾不得扑在他腿上傻乎乎的萨摩耶，他抓紧黄仁俊的肩膀大吼：“你不准乱想！我喜欢的人是你！我爱的人是你！”

他的声音足够大，黄仁俊这才似乎从十多秒错乱思维里冷静下来，但也被突如其来的示爱震惊，又红了红脸，眼帘垂着，心虚地“哦”了一下，便钻进罗渽民的怀里。

“汪！”

“仁俊你瞎想什么呢你。”

“你才吓死我了……”

“汪！”

“刚刚姐姐只是没站稳，我扶了她一下，真的没有什么啊！”

“……哦。”

“诶你……之前我好像管你太多，但我真的是担心你的身体健康……”

“你别解释了，我是该说对不起，不领好意还这么任性。”

“汪！”

“谁说你任性了，你没有。”罗渽民再把心爱的人抱紧一点，“是我对不起你。”

黄仁俊眼睛有些泛酸，出国几天因工作而紧绷的精神终于随着温暖的怀抱放松了，他胡乱地在罗渽民胸前拱了拱头趁机把几滴眼泪擦干，抱着自己的人笑出声音，轻声问着“怎么啦“，他才扬起头轻啄那人的嘴唇。

“对不起。”

“没事，没事了。”

“汪！”

 

=========================  
Bonus Chapter-朴志晟的狗血小说大纲  
StarNote No.0023  
马诺东大纲  
主人公：Mark哥、Jeno哥和东赫哥  
主要地点：地球

Mark在两年前和东赫因为异地分手。现在Mark回国发展，浪子回头，想和东赫复合，可惜东赫哥已经向前走，爱上了Jeno，暗恋不开口。

可是Jeno爱的是他认识的一位大姐姐，也在苦苦暗恋中。

某天东赫喝醉了，心一横想向Jeno表白，手滑发到了我们dream群里，Mark这才知道东赫的心真的已经不在自己这儿了。

他先约了东赫出来谈，醉宿的东赫正后悔自己所做之事，或许会让Jeno难堪，说着说着又觉得难过，便在Mark面前哭起来。Mark见着觉得很生气，原来是Jeno让东赫如此伤心，再打了个电话把Jeno叫出来。两人约在某个百货大厦的楼顶谈判，东赫觉得心慌也跟着上楼，原本大晴天这个时候变成了黑云压城。

Mark和Jeno已经开始对峙，Jeno刚开始好声好气向Mark解释自己真的不知道，Mark冲过去纠起Jeno的衬衫衣领，Jeno一个使力推开了Mark，衬衫瞬间被扯歪，Jeno锁骨处露出一个像N又像Z的蓝色标记，Mark吃惊，问道：“你是李国四太的遗子N？！”

Jeno暗自吃惊没有说话，善良的人类东赫虽然不知道他们在说什么，但凭本能挡在了Jeno面前，试图劝说Mark不要激动。Mark推开东赫，向Jeno吼到：“杀了我父王，毁了我们的家园，害大家流落分散在地球，现在又来伤我爱的人，简直不可原谅！”

Mark手中出现光电，电流立刻拼出李国皇子图案（马克哥的图案是西瓜纹样），擅长控火的Jeno立刻应战。Mark和Jeno的混战中不知谁打偏了，强大气流一个冲刷，将东赫弹飞出了地球，落在了一个陌生的星球上。

东赫醒来便见到了星球的主人朴星，一个集善良勇敢帅气于一身的swag小王子，在小王子的帮助下东赫觉醒了自己的能力，可以造出水鞭和冰锥。

东赫对Jeno还有Mark的恨意越来越深，他的左半身被气流烧灼，皮肤多处形成无法修复的伤害。不顾朴星的劝阻，东赫回到地球，Mark和已经和姐姐交往的Jeno一直暗中寻找着自己，这下重聚两人本已放下仇恨暂且不谈，但被恨意驱使的东赫向两人发起了攻击。

城市大乱，人们家破人亡，Jeno的女朋友勇敢出面阻止，见到身体与心灵都伤痕累累的东赫却瞬间爱上了他，与东赫的交谈里了解了过去发生的事。Jeno发现了大怒，要求姐姐回到自己身边，可没人能阻止相爱的两人在一起，东赫最后带着姐姐离开了地球。在朴星的帮助下，东赫建立了自己的嗨灿星球，与姐姐一直相伴到老。  
   
番外：李国的前辈仇恨故事，待补

 

留言（1）  
海豚王子：后半部分过于魔幻，无话可说。


	16. Chapter 16

李帝努对于今晚和罗渽民的聚餐着实感到困惑和害怕。罗渽民将他约到一家火爆的新烧烤店等位置，自己赶过去的时候前面还有一个号就到他们了。李帝努本来心情还不错，迎面感受到发小散发出来诡异的强势气场让他心里发怵。

照理说回头率一向很高的罗渽民在排队这种场合应该被搭讪不少回了，但现在看去，女孩子们都默默地离他挺远，只得偷偷在一旁打量。李帝努立刻就明白今晚兴许是场鸿门宴，只是一时摸不清是自己做错了什么，还是发生了什么事。

事情得回到昨天晚上。

在黄仁俊和罗渽民都忍不住道歉和好后，两人草草将东西收拾一番，默契地回到罗渽民的卧室床上促膝长谈起来。

黄仁俊照常把姆明抱在怀里，罗渽民见了扁起嘴巴抽出他怀里的玩偶主动换上自己，两人身上都有沐浴后残留的温暖水汽。罗渽民不忘乘胜追击撒娇说自从吵架以后很久没抱过黄仁俊了，他故意把“很久”两个字的音拖很长，黄仁俊听了笑，像安慰小孩似地哄着怀里的罗渽民。

时间过得很快，从春节到黄仁俊出差回来，两人的确有快要一个月的时间没见着，加上结婚申请书的事让彼此心里都有很多话想说。

“我以后会尽量安排好时间工作的，不会玩命熬夜了。”黄仁俊顺着罗渽民的头发，做下了承诺，“你可以监督我哦。”

罗渽民在他怀里点点头。

“其实我有件事一直想问你……”

“嗯？”罗渽民抬头，亲了一下黄仁俊的嘴。

“你……是不是后来不喜欢我去那个托管机构啊？”

黄仁俊感到相拥的身体一僵，罗渽民放开抱着的人，长睫毛在床头灯的照射下落出阴影，黄仁俊看到他眼皮在轻轻颤抖，像是在下定什么决心。

“仁俊，你喜欢小孩吗？”

黄仁俊理所当然地点头：“嗯嗯，喜欢啊。”

“我有信心会陪着你，给你很多东西，可是唯独小孩，我给不了你。”罗渽民认真地看进黄仁俊的眼睛里，“你想要小孩吗？我……”

“原来你几次去托管机构接我不开心都是因为这个吗？”黄仁俊靠回床头，手伸去与罗渽民的手十指相扣，他的手比起罗渽民的小上一圈，也肉一些，握上去很软。罗渽民之前说这样的手很可爱，特别好，就是仁俊的样子。

黄仁俊想到这里鼻子竟然有点发酸，心想罗渽民算是在自己这里变傻了吧。

“你为什么会自责这种事啊？没有小孩我也没关系，我……”他耳朵开始发烫，吞了口口水，“只要是你就可以啦，我真的不在乎什么你给不给得了，只要是你就行了。”

说完他也没敢去看罗渽民的表情，那边半天也没吭声，黄仁俊实在忍不住转头去看男友。

不同于平日里甜蜜的微笑，罗渽民只是眯着眼睛盯着自己看，脸红扑扑的，可黄仁俊莫名感受到他高兴着。

“你真的很幼稚诶，还把小朋友惹哭了。”

“不，我没有！”罗渽民慌了，拼命摇头，“不过那小屁孩是喜欢你吧！一跑来就质问我和黄老师什么关系，现在的小孩怎么这么可怕啊？”

黄仁俊惊了，睁大眼睛追问：“那你怎么回答的？”

罗渽民嘴巴翘老高，似乎想起那个情景还是有点生气：“当然实话实说咯，你黄老师的老公啊！”

黄仁俊噗哧一下笑了，眼睛弯得都快要看不到眼仁，他上前去揉罗渽民的脸，说着“哎哟哎哟我们渽民这么可爱哦”，不顾罗渽民啊啊地叫，凑前去接吻，罗渽民立刻安静了扣住黄仁俊的后脑勺加深了这个久违的献吻。

或许是互相坦白过心中所想，两人终于感到困倦，钻进被子里后罗渽民赶紧抱住自己的男朋友不撒手。外面不知是哪个邻居才回到家关上门。罗渽民一边亲着黄仁俊的额头，一边问：“话说，隔壁那个姐姐，你怎么知道就是李帝努喜欢的那位？”

黄仁俊被周身的温度暖得睁不开眼，再往罗渽民那边靠了靠，声音带上懒洋洋的味道：“嗯？我看杨姐姐也是有名公司的律师，当时那个直觉准得哦，就去问帝努了，他马上就回是呢……好巧是不是？”

“呵呵，你看我都问你多久了前辈姐姐长什么样，叫什么名字，你怎么都不肯告诉我。我们仁俊一问你就说了，李帝努你自己说你是不是找打？”

面对冷嗖嗖的质问，李帝努拿着烧烤竹签的手抖了抖，抬头狡辩：“哎呀，就顺嘴对仁俊说了嘛……”

罗渽民哼了一声：“李帝努，你和我多少年交情了，还舍不得对我说说暗恋对象，仁俊什么本事让你神魂颠倒了马上就坦白啊？”

李帝努嘴里的烤五花肉还没吞下去，咕噜咕噜抓着重点问：“罗渽民，你这是……吃我的醋还是吃仁俊的醋？”

被揭发真相的人低头捣弄起撒在鱿鱼上多余的辣椒粉不说话了，李帝努深知这人凡是朋友的醋都能乱吃一通，以前他和李东赫没少花力气哄。不过这下他还是眯着眼睛乐得摇头晃脑：“行吧，这顿我请了。”又忽然想起什么，问道：“杨姐姐很能说话，拉着个人就能说很久，是不是很可爱？”

“你怎么知道我和她聊过？”罗渽民故意问出口，看李帝努又支支吾吾，差点把手里的竹签插到对方鼻孔里去。

“都有心情找我算账了，你和仁俊和好了？”

“嗯。”

“阿姨和我妈聊天，说你们两婚稀里糊涂结婚，又没结成，很蠢。我妈挂了电话还把我骂了一顿。”

“活该。”

李帝努的眼镜被新端上的烧烤的热气蒙了一层雾，他还是准确地抬头对罗渽民抱怨:“我都请客了你还想干什么啊？”

“我和仁俊你就别操心了，还是担心一下你和杨姐姐吧，不知道你一天到晚笑个什么，不知道的还以为你们两成了呢。”

“我怎么就不能操心你和仁俊了，礼尚往来啊。”

狗屁个礼尚往来，罗渽民翻起白眼，面前李帝努又开始傻乎乎地笑起来。吵闹的餐馆里李帝努开口向罗渽民提起问题，罗渽民醒悟般睁大了眼睛，随后陷入了沉思。


	17. Chapter 17

最近罗渽民抱着黄仁俊的时候总会想起以前在大学的很多事，比如大家一起在舞蹈社跳舞，一起在图书馆抱佛脚，又或是一起在外面吃饭的场景。他和黄仁俊刚熟那会儿，哥哥那边中本悠太和董思成已经开始交往了，学会用微信的中本悠太爱在朋友圈分享日文歌，罗渽民对有一首印象很深，觉得好听还把它存在了歌单里。

夜晚总是让人充满感性，黑暗里的房间天花板被印上不同的微弱的光闪烁着，罗渽民忽然觉得整个空间变成了透明鱼缸，空气是水，人则是安静吐着泡泡的热带鱼。他无聊地一张一闭着嘴学鱼在水里吞吐空气，而后拿起手机翻起自己的歌单，上百首歌是自己日日夜夜听歌收藏来的，慢慢往下翻依稀回忆起琐事。等找到那首歌的时候他看看旁边的滚动条停在了一半位置，若要划刻度，从自己有意识收集歌曲开始的日子起，与黄仁俊相识的时间也能算上一半？他被自己无厘头的想法弄得笑了，戴上耳机点开那首很久没听的歌曲，主唱温柔的声音响在耳边，他点开歌词翻译一句一句看，在副歌部分停住反复默读，他将手机放下想去看眼前背对自己已经睡觉的黄仁俊，那人却同时翻身面对自己，黄仁俊已经睡得迷糊，没有睁眼，轻声问着渽民你在干嘛，怎么还没睡呀，语气词轻轻落在句尾，带着些撒娇的意味。罗渽民锁上手机，伸长手臂去拍对方的背，道过歉让他继续睡。黄仁俊在调整睡姿，左手从被窝里伸出来抓着枕头动了动，他的手指不算长，肉感十足，搞得罗渽民现在每次看到都心软得一塌糊涂。

因此李帝努在烧烤店里问的问题又回来了，罗渽民当下心中了然，也做好相应的准备。等到天亮他要借加班之由去见一次黄仁俊的父母，这是他在一周前就安排好的，父母刚好也在C市办事，爽快地同意见上一面。早上自己起来的时候赶紧钻到浴室里洗澡做清醒准备，回到寝室黄仁俊还在赖床，手臂伸出来摸摸身边，发现没人才勉强把眼睛睁开四处看看，看到罗渽民在擦身子时嘴巴不自觉撅起。

“这么早就去上班啊？你们上司也太能指使人，魔鬼吧。”

黄仁俊拉着被子，黑发被枕得一团乱，哼哼唧唧道罗渽民敌组上司活该，因为贪污被撤职了简直大快人心，可不至于把罗渽民的小组搞得忙成这样吧。他在被窝里转个身补充说哎呀有事做挺好的，记得按时吃饭就行哈。罗渽民走过去蹲下用手捞起黄仁俊的刘海吻他的额头，应了声好。黄仁俊把他的手抓下来环住罗渽民并着的四指，躺在床上的人体温更高，本人也感觉到了，嘱咐多穿点衣服后差点又要睡着，松开握着的手点点自己的嘴。罗渽民无声笑着过去与他接吻，舌头轻舔过对放稍微有些发干的嘴唇，自己满足后才放开。

罗渽民很听黄仁俊的话，认真穿上格子大衣，里面是成套的休闲西装，再围上一条素色围巾，拿起要送给黄仁俊父母的补品就出门了。清晨气温还有些低，罗渽民提早去到约好的店里点好茶时父母也来了，双方在一阵寒暄后，罗渽民将手从茶杯壁移下放在自己的膝盖上，说明了自己此次会面的用意，面前的长辈听到后愣了一下，黄爸爸先笑起来，点了点头。

“小罗，你知不知道当初听到你们两这事，我和孩子他妈其实挺生气的？”

罗渽民心飞速地跳着，捏紧拳头点头：“仁俊和我说过，那时我们都太随便了，对不起。”

黄妈妈挪前一点，轻声补充道：“太随便是一方面，你觉得还有什么原因吗？”

罗渽民没着急回答，仔细思考了一下才摇头表示不明白，黄妈妈接着说：“没有哪个当父母的不想知道自己孩子近况如何。我们知道你们这代人比较自我一点，基本大学离开父母之后也不太联系，我们可以理解。说实在的，我们两家人的父母都属于懒得管细节的类型，可这不代表我们不想见证你们重要的环节啊，什么时候毕业典礼、在哪里工作、和谁订婚结婚……我们都一定想知道的，有可能的话，我们也想帮忙。“

罗渽民听完黄妈妈的话，心里升起一阵暖意，他双手重新贴近杯子，身体也暖暖的。

“叔叔阿姨，我明白了。”

原本是自己约出来谈一谈，最后还是黄仁俊的父母结了账单，老一辈的人叨着“哪儿有让后辈请客的道理”，另一头抢着把银行卡塞进不知所措的服务员手里。黄爸爸转身拍拍罗渽民的肩膀，又嘱咐了些话，罗渽民的表情又明亮了几度。

“回去吧，过几天我们老两再来看你们。”

与长辈分开后，罗渽民去附近的商场买了些日用品，提着纸袋子出来时已经是下午的时间。他给黄仁俊发短信，说这边的加班差不多了，正在回家的路上，黄仁俊几乎秒回要下楼到车站接他。罗渽民坐在公交车上心都快要跟着飞起来，他想起夜晚翻出来的那首歌，抬头发现天边染着金色的乌云都快要遮不住阳光了。

在他下车的时候原本预报要下雨的天放晴了，23路公交车一如往常咔擦门一关哼哧哼哧开走了。罗渽民看见黄仁俊笑眯眯地在街对面站着等他，他晃神似乎回到了去年入秋的时候。

一辆不知道是多少路的公交车呼啸着过去了，罗渽民看着黄仁俊露出的小虎牙，心想真的好爱他啊。

出租车急速换道开走了，他想起黄爸爸说他儿子性子倔，但不是不讲理的人，所以以后遇到什么问题还请多多担待——这有什么问题，他罗渽民以后能做到的。

后面一辆SUV闪过的时候，他想真的该和黄仁俊一起买车了，万一他以后还有工作要谈，也方便去接人。

那首歌的副歌唱：“有生以来第一次，和最初也是最后的‘一生一世’，就是你”。

绿灯亮起的时候两人同时向对方走去，罗渽民眼疾手快牵过对方的手又拉到车站这边站好，黄仁俊有些疑惑自己在干嘛，罗渽民低头摸着他手背上像爱心形状的胎记，笑着说：“仁俊，我们回一趟母校好不好？”

黄仁俊虽然还是没懂罗渽民想干嘛，但是看他笑得开心也就随着他的意点点头。两人坐上7号公交车去到T大，刚踏进校门他们看见大学生穿梭在校园里忙碌的身影，几乎是迎面而来属于年轻人的氛围。漫步在校内，发现学校几乎还保持着老式风格的建筑，与新建的几栋教学楼很好地融合在一起。舞蹈社的活动室还在旧综合楼一楼的角落，落地窗面已经有不少刮痕，里面的日光灯亮着，三三两两的学生在里面跳舞。他们牵着手站在外面看了看，黄仁俊指着不远处的篮球场，回忆起以前18个社员在那里组织篮球友谊赛，结果发现大家都不太擅长打篮球，最后变成了几场不讲规矩的乱战。

“那个时候好开心啊。”黄仁俊拉着罗渽民坐在操场边的木凳上，两人望着不远处不顾寒冷天气坚持挥洒汗水打篮球的年轻学生们一阵无言，这样单纯的日子原来已经是几年前的事了。

“仁俊现在不开心吗？”

“现在啊。”黄仁俊看着相握的手温柔地笑了，“现在也开心。但是20代总体来说过得挺辛苦的。”

“嗯，这个我不否认。”罗渽民看着黄仁俊变得更加柔和的侧脸，手伸进大衣口袋里摩挲着自己准备的东西，他转个身子从木凳上蹲在黄仁俊面前傻笑，黄仁俊跟着笑得耸肩，嗔怪着你要干嘛啊。

罗渽民把口袋里的盒子拿出，腿变半跪一只在地上。

那晚李帝努问罗渽民：“自从你们两‘结婚’以后总觉得哪里有点不对劲，我最近才想清楚，你们还没个正式的订婚信物。渽民你是不是该考虑一下了？“

罗渽民觉得这太有道理了，当即就在考虑应该买什么，连李帝努补充“先好好吃饭菜要凉了”都没听到。

此刻他在黄仁俊的震惊表情里打开丝绒盒，里面是一支手表，简单的表盘搭配皮质表带。当今同性求婚送什么的都有，并不一定要是订婚戒指，罗渽民想要一件特别又简洁的东西，最后定下来就是现在人们都不太用的、却很珍贵的手表。

“虽然很辛苦，但我好庆幸能在28岁的时候和你又重新遇到，结婚、同居、恋爱。

今后可能还有辛苦的时候，黄仁俊先生你愿意和我一起走下去吗？”

一颗篮球咕噜咕噜滚到他们脚边，后面的学生开始朝这边起哄，引得周围的路过的年轻人也纷纷停住静静围观着。罗渽民的心因黄仁俊半天没有反应一点一点往下沉，不知道沉到海底多少米的时候黄仁俊从自己的外套口袋里拿出了小方盒，这下轮到罗渽民震惊了。

黄仁俊开口时声音有点沙哑：“其实我……我也准备了，怎么被你抢先了啊。”说完他抬头看到罗渽民笑弯眼睛盯着自己手里的东西看，旁边的女生们明显开始骚动了。

黄仁俊稳了稳声音，“我愿意，我愿意。”

罗渽民不自觉张着的嘴抿成猫咪嘴的弧度，满足地抱住黄仁俊。身旁响起掌声和欢呼声，罗渽民趁机凑近黄仁俊红透了的耳朵边悄悄说：“好喜欢仁俊准备的戒指，我想戴你的。”

黄仁俊看着罗渽民同样发红的耳朵，笑着伸手理了理对方翘起来的头发，回：“好，不过我也很喜欢你的手表，你要留着。”

罗渽民紧了紧怀抱，一阵酸涩用上眼眶：“好。”

黄仁俊拖着罗渽民的左手将戒指戴在他的无名指上，铂金材质上有简单的纹样设计。黄仁俊解释说是找朋友买的，罗渽民问怎么会知道自己的手指尺寸，黄仁俊自豪地回某天晚上趁你睡觉的时候偷偷量的。

好可爱，罗渽民在心里照常感慨着，凑过去吻了吻他的嘴角，笑着看黄仁俊低头小心翼翼把自己求婚用的手表放进盒子里。

“手表我买的是一对。”

“那结婚以后我们要一起戴。”

“嗯。”

“这次可不能再把结婚申请表搞砸了啊。”黄仁俊忽然说道，罗渽民愣了几秒又露出甜蜜的笑容。

“嗯！”

两人再次牵着手在校园里散步的时候已经到日落时间，方才太紧张都没注意到太阳的存在，现在在放松和喜悦的心情下看着光线被折射出几层浅浅的颜色，好像比曾经见过的任何一次都还要美丽。仔细看的话，将彩霞撕裂的树枝已经开始冒出新芽。黄仁俊捏捏罗渽民的手，头轻靠在对方肩头：“我饿了，想吃你做的热腾腾的那种米凉粉……又热又是凉粉……不管啦，我想吃你做的。”

罗渽民因黄仁俊的嘀咕笑出了声音，耐心地拉着结婚对象往校门走，去坐车回家，他在心里默默地列着清单——

要去阿姨那儿买凉粉和调料，没有葱了，要买两把葱。干脆再加个排骨吧，这回试试妈妈上次说的办法。

晚上要告诉两边父母自己和仁俊互相都求婚成功了，这是病句吗？

还要去交结婚申请表，这次要清醒地交上去。

罗渽民和黄仁俊一起。

 

-正文完-

 

我说 这种感觉还是第一次  
因为我们第一次遇见了啊  
你装作不经意地说出口  
这是当然的啊 你说

我问你 如果我明天就死了 你会怎么办  
你也不看着我的眼睛  
带着点生气的表情说这种事 又没有发生  
我怎么会知道  
怎么说呢 我竟然有点高兴  
笑了起来

有生以来第一次 和最初也是最后的  
“一生一世”只有你  
啊 无论是醒着还是睡着 无论是先后  
就像是这样的存在

Radwimps《ラストバージン (Last virgin)》


	18. 番外1：诺灿 橘色隧道

1.

李帝努将李东赫扶到花台边沿坐下，因为李东赫哼哼唧唧说走累了想歇一歇，他站在李东赫面前只能看见对方的头顶，染的橘色已经被主人洗得褪成浅黄，发根处露出些原本的原生黑色头发，仔细想来似乎很久没有看到李东赫黑发的样子了。

“太晚了，我们赶紧走吧。”李帝努看见眼前的人疲倦不堪，催促着。

李东赫摇摇脑袋，夏日的闷热让他全身都蒙上一层汗，黏糊得难受，可他舍不得到家，抬起头来望着对自己耐心笑着的李帝努，心脏膨胀得泛起酸涩，开口便是他信手拈来的撒娇。

“你抱抱我，我就接着走。”

 

2.

“仁俊，我在认真想一件事。”

“啥？”

“如果我到最后都没找到男朋友，你包养我算了，我给你当小三。”

“那妥妥儿的，没问题！”

“不行，我不同意。”一旁埋头用手机交流着工作的罗渽民开口否决，抬头朝黄仁俊脸颊上亲了一下，黄仁俊耳朵尖立马变得粉红，有些不好意思地朝自己的灵魂伴侣傻笑，李东赫翻了个白眼，趴在桌子上。

“唉，太惨了我，走到哪儿都在吃狗粮。”

“喝点饮料吗？”罗渽民无视李东赫的话，收起手机问道。

“我想要奶茶！”李东赫举手，“猜拳吧，输的人去买。”

语毕黄仁俊朝他点头，李东赫迅速瞥一眼在爱人背后比拳头的罗渽民，不出所料黄仁俊果然出了剪刀，憋着嘴问过两人想要的口味后便离开他们所在的座位。

“你们两凑在一起怎么没一句靠谱的话。”罗渽民跟着趴在桌上抱怨。原本是周末夫夫两人出来买东西，结果在商场里偶遇李东赫变成了三人行。

李东赫仗着罗渽民并非真的指责他什么，晃着腿支支吾吾没开口，罗渽民又说起话来：“和那谁怎么样了啊？”

李东赫懒洋洋地抬眼：“我儿子告诉你了？”

罗渽民摇头：“你的私事，他嘴巴挺严的。”

李东赫有些泄气：“……有这么明显？”

罗渽民没再说话，只是盯着不太高兴的人看。他们是从高中就认识的伙伴，连同李帝努算下来都认识十多年了，都算很了解彼此的性格，私事也知道得七七八八。罗渽民是觉得有些心疼面前的人的，伸手去揉对方蓬松的短发，周末的商场里人声鼎沸，他低沉的声音差点要听不到。

李东赫眨了眨眼睛，有些莫名。

 

3.

李帝努和罗渽民作为竹马，从小学到大学都在一起玩。李东赫是在高中时期与他们结识，三人因为同班很快成了好朋友，十多岁的年纪做什么都风风火火，心气极高。

李东赫和罗渽民有过一次莫名其妙的打架，两人刚开始只是互相玩闹，中间不知谁推了谁，逐渐升级成抓着对方衣领不放的架势，都说夏天天热，火气容易大，两个小孩不一会儿就在教室后方殴打在一起。李帝努坐在倒数第二排自己的位置上做作业，好朋友打着打着就撞到自己的椅子来。他被这愈发严重的阵仗吓一跳，赶紧起身去拉开两人，平日里跟着父亲去健身房的努力来了成效，无论罗渽民还是李东赫都因他的阻挡没法再上前一步。

“你们两怎么回事啊，什么时候打架了？”放学后的走廊里已经很少人，李帝努把人领到医务室，老师不在，他让伤员坐下后拿着桌面上的急救箱走到两人中间，得了，两个漂亮孩子的从脸到腿都有不同程度的伤口。

“你先给渽民上药，他膝盖那儿伤得不轻。”李东赫歪着身子伸脚轻踢面前的和事佬，想起什么似的又开始嘴上不饶人，“速滑运动员搞伤了我可赔不起。”

“你先给东赫那嘴巴上点药。”罗渽民手推了一下李帝努的肩膀，“看着真是蠢死了。”

“罗渽民，你好好说话不行吗？”

“呵呵，阴阳怪气是你的特长吧。”

李帝努听着好朋友的斗嘴突然噗哧笑起来，低头拿出碘酒的瞬间他感到两人投来的灼热视线，仿佛都在指责他不合时宜的笑场，他拿着棉签转向李东赫，抬起头对上视线，笑意又深了几分。

“听渽民的，先把东赫的伤处理好我比较放心。”

他小心翼翼地在棉签上倒上碘酒，凑近的时候轻声对李东赫说“忍着点哦”，身后罗渽民嘀咕着什么，李东赫没法听清，碘酒消毒的瞬间尖锐的痛感触得他难受，面前人的笑眼因为自己瞬间的变脸消失了些，接着他试图再轻了轻自己手上的动作。

“没事没事，你别紧张。”

面前李帝努恢复了月牙般的笑眼：“好。”

罗渽民和李东赫经过李帝努轮番照顾上药以后迅速和好，三人回到教室收拾好书包原本该一起走回家，不料那天罗渽民的妈妈来接人说是有人在外面请客吃饭，阿姨看着自己儿子脸上的伤也不恼，一手拍在儿子背后怪罪怎么又在惹是生非，反倒搞得李东赫站在一旁心生愧疚，连忙站出来向阿姨承认错误认真道歉。罗妈妈揉揉李东赫的脑袋笑了，长辈似乎都对脸颊肉嘟嘟的小孩没什么抵抗力。

“你们啊，多学学帝努，专注把学习搞上去，争取都考个好学校。”

罗渽民和李东赫迅速削一眼乖乖站着的李帝努，到头来还是他最吃香。

李帝努和李东赫回家的路基本相同，每天都要经过一条地下隧道，里面24小时亮着暖橙色的路灯，这里并不是车流必经之地所以总是空荡荡什么也没有。家长们总归还是不放心，纷纷警告自己的孩子最好不要走那条路，谁知道那里面哪天会蹦出个坏蛋来把孩子抓走。

青春期小孩从来把长辈的告诫当耳边风，他们爱走这里，墙壁的油漆早就斑驳不堪，夏天隧道里凉快，有一点点风都非常舒服。李帝努帮伤员背书包，肩上挂两个书包的样子有些滑稽，李东赫走在他后面一点，没由来觉得这家伙是不是又长高了些。

“你想去哪所学校啊？”李东赫问。

“就C市那所，他们的法律专业很好。”

“你还真厉害，连目标都有了。”

李帝努全程嘿嘿笑着，李东赫看在眼里心想这人真的挺傻，律师世界复杂又危险，李帝努读出来真的能活下去吗。

“东赫呢？想好读什么了吗？”

“我也想去C市，就业机会比这里多多了，专业什么的没想好……我成绩一直都是中游，哪儿像你选择余地那么多。”

“不着急，我们才高二啊。”李帝努耸耸肩试图将书包带拱上去，“东赫的话，什么事都能做得很好。”

李东赫笑着拍过李帝努的背：“哟，学霸是这么想我的啊？”

隧道里风急速地吹过来，乱了两个人的头发，李帝努的刘海被吹开露出额头，眼睛盛着明亮的橘色光点。他面对李东赫，低了些头，长睫毛轻微扑棱出阴影。

“我相信你。”

 

4.

黄仁俊曾经评价李帝努的笑眼是绝命武器，李东赫不可置否，那人本来就长得好看，笑起来按照喜欢他的女生讲就是十月春风，棱角分明却不过分锋利，总结起来就是天生带着能让人轻易靠近的平和气场。

罗渽民、李东赫和黄仁俊曾坐在大学校园操场边的木椅上，看着不远处李帝努笑着和递情书的学妹交谈，女孩最后笑着收回自己的情书。黄仁俊见了靠在李东赫肩头，感慨这男人是真有本事，明明是拒绝对方还能笑出来，气氛挺愉快。

“和罗渽民凑一块真是女性杀手二人组。”李东赫搂过罗渽民的肩膀，罗渽民冷哼一声也学着黄仁俊靠在李东赫肩上。

“别看他平日对谁好像都很好，其实就是个重色轻友的家伙。”

“嗯？我闻到了八卦的味道。”

罗渽民翻了个白眼，没再说话。

 

5.

李敏亨和李东赫从大二开始交往将近4年，最后因为异地分手。李帝努、罗渽民和黄仁俊变成李东赫失恋后轮番约饭的对象。李东赫在李敏亨面前分得爽快，在朋友面前没少流眼泪，一向洒脱的自己也无法幸免“异地”这种常见又蛋疼的分手原因，他一边喝酒一边噼里啪啦地数落李敏亨的罪行，罗渽民和黄仁俊喜欢陪着他骂，李帝努总是爱做个耐心的倾听者，最后再把他塞进自己的车子里送回家。

是怎么就突然喜欢上了李帝努，李东赫自己也说不上个原因，连时间节点都是模糊的，失恋过后急需的就是取暖，李帝努虽然不比其他两个朋友话多，但着实温柔得不像话。李东赫经常喝醉了撒娇坐在副驾驶座位上不肯挪动，李帝努就好声好气地哄，像对待他家的猫一样，顺顺李东赫的头发，撤开安全带抚着他的背。

“学霸。”

“嗯？”

“学霸，霸霸！”

“……”

“多亏你啊，说我什么都可以做好，你看，我现在在公司里负责联络活动场地，见了不少自己喜欢的音乐人。你说我唱歌好听，我也想学音乐，自己开了个账号传了些歌，人气很高呢。”

“是啊，我就说东赫真的很厉害。只要是你想做的事，一定会做好。”

“但是李帝努，你错了。”李东赫眼睛又红了一圈，“我和那混蛋就分手了，我谈不好恋爱。”

李帝努没有停下顺他背的动作，但也没有再出声。

“谈恋爱好难啊。”李东赫抹眼泪的速度根本追不上掉眼泪的速度，“你看你，喜欢前辈姐姐半天都没个进展，我都替你着急。”

“你不老是说我闷骚吗，可能就是这样才追不到姐姐吧。”

“那你还不改！”

“好好好，我改、我改。”李帝努被眼前人没有一点气场的责怪声音逗笑。

“有时间对着我傻笑，赶紧写一份追姐姐的计划书出来，我过目！”

“好，我回去就写。”李帝努举起手发誓，换上严肃的表情，“一定写！”

李东赫破涕而笑，抓过李帝努的手就咬上去，李帝努只会咯咯地笑开。李东赫迷迷糊糊地想，要是罗渽民或者黄仁俊被自己咬，大概就要指着自己的鼻子骂人了。

 

6.

李敏亨找上门来求复合完全出乎李东赫的意料之外，同时他迅速在心里一算，距两人分手也有3年，他早就放下这段感情继续往前走了。李敏亨和他说话一向耐心，几次拉扯后李东赫没辙，只得找了一个不加班的晚上，正式把他约出来彻底说清楚，李敏亨其间忿忿不平地刨了饭，餐馆送的西瓜也被他要了两盘。他抬眼，眼睛还是那么大，像一头受伤的动物。

“你现在，是不是喜欢李帝努？”

李东赫筷子一停，把碗放回桌上：“关你什么事啊？我怎么发现你这次回国之后特别爱管闲事啊李敏亨？”

被骂的人埋头把最后一片西瓜塞进嘴里，李东赫嫌弃地递给他新的纸巾让他擦掉嘴边的果汁，怂下来问李敏亨：“很明显吗？”

李敏亨气得差点学罗渽民翻白眼，忍住了，字字句句被包在嘴巴里：“你看他的眼神不一样了。”

李东赫靠在椅子上，腹诽着这什么烂理由。

李帝努口中特别又能干的自己，原来也不能免俗。

 

7.

“你抱抱我，我就接着走。”

李东赫从花台边沿站起来，今晚他拉李帝努吃饭只是平日里朋友间的约饭。视线越过李帝努背后，这条每天都走的街道种满梧桐树，C市很多老街道都种着这种树，盛夏枝叶茂密挡住了路灯的橘色光，它们合着遮住了天，遮住了楼房，密密地铺开延伸，像极了曾经的橘色隧道。

李东赫的心跳很快，他有点看不清李帝努此刻的表情，他们只是一步之遥，他厚脸皮地张开双臂，又说了一遍刚才的话，李帝努沉默地上前环住他，这一瞬间李东赫包在眼睛里的泪水争先恐后地落下。

李帝努的身后，这条橘色的隧道里除了他们俩没有其他人。李东赫想起以前的事，那天罗渽民轻声说的话，抽泣起来。

“东赫，你也往前看吧。”

往前看不是什么难事，就像他那时候伤心再久和李敏亨失败的恋情，最后也走了出来。可是面前的人现在总是让他无法再思考，酒精在体内翻腾又蒸发掉。李帝努轻声叹了气，李东赫也没吱声。

风将树木拨得沙沙作响，两人的心跳不整齐地跳动着。

“李帝努，我不想回家。”

李帝努又开始上下抚着他的背安慰着，这次他轻声出口说话，声音里有着不易察觉的颤抖。

“东赫，回家吧。”

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Beenzino-If I die tomorrow


	19. 番外2: 娜俊 we make love, love, memorable

或许是到早上了，罗渽民感到身边的温度忽然消失也没有力气睁开眼，昨天的婚礼实在太累了。

他和黄仁俊最终定在9月邀请亲朋好友来一场简单的室外婚礼，李东赫最先收到消息，主动揽下了各种筹备挑选和检查工作。主持人他们纠结很久还是邀请李帝努来做，两人达成高度一致的见解，这家伙日常生活方面缺根筋常让人感到无语，但是交给他做的事他都非常认真，一定能做好。果然最后李帝努没让人失望，在主动要求排练两次后，婚礼当天没有出现失误，自己准备的秘密演讲稿也让新婚夫夫和其家人听得掉眼泪。

钟辰乐的演唱环节也引起了不小的轰动，尤其是罗渽民的同事们纷纷抱怨怎么没听自家组长提起过认识明星这件事，罗渽民调皮地朝他们瘪嘴耸耸肩。而李东赫在婚礼当天跑来跑去根本没有休息过，婚宴结束散场时同样被应酬折磨到脱力的黄仁俊和罗渽民过去给了他层层叠叠的熊抱。李东赫眼睛红红的，他看到不远处向这边望来的李帝努，两人自七月那个夜晚后没再见过面，李帝努犹豫片刻还是走过来环住三人，露出令人安心的笑眼，在李东赫耳边讲辛苦了，你做得很棒。

借着结婚喜气也发生了让人意料不到的事，在婚礼现场忙得见影不见人的李东赫竟然被罗渽民的邀请来的同事抓住，非要电话号码，婚宴结束后两人拉扯半天都没个了解，黄仁俊看了说可能再过不久就要出现新的欢喜冤家了。

收拾好东西后黄仁俊和罗渽民打车回家，今天喝了酒谁也不敢开车，一进后座黄仁俊不受控制地靠在罗渽民身上睡着，在出租车等红灯的空隙里罗渽民透过窗户看到李帝努和前辈姐姐杨莉一起在空荡的人行道上走着。前不久他听李帝努丧气地提起杨莉从公司辞职，自己好不容易鼓起勇气表白也没有得到及时的回应。

此时杨莉在李帝努前面一点走着，忽然转身笑着向李帝努说了句什么，上前抓住呆愣的男人的袖子踮起脚亲了下他的脸颊。罗渽民在后车座上没控制好大叫一声yes，引得黄仁俊揉着眼睛醒了，可惜他错过了世纪画面，出租车在快要开走时黄仁俊不服气越过来按下车窗朝李帝努鬼叫两声，罗渽民也跟着吹起口哨。

新的故事要展开了。罗渽民在继续沉入睡眠时想着，他感到有人在摸他的头发，带着水汽的果香味窜进鼻腔，耳边黄仁俊带着笑的语气嘀咕道这人是做什么好梦了吗笑这么甜。

而当他彻底醒来的时候才觉得像个美梦。正午的太阳从他房间窗户偏斜过去向面前的白墙移动，自己最后终于拥有了一张新床，是黄仁俊拉着去家具店挑的。光线正好的房间里，淡黄色床铺上坐着穿着白色T恤的黄仁俊，他正戴着白色头纱，里面套着一个花冠。他双手撑在床上，抬着头对着薄纱吹气，似乎是想测试能不能将它吹起来。

“仁俊。”罗渽民坐起来，被叫名字的人显然没料到罗渽民现在醒了，自己傻乎乎地试头纱被罗渽民逮个现场，他正要扯下头纱，罗渽民抓住他的手腕不放，眼里带着水波亮光似地从上至下扫视。

“谁这么英明送头纱？”

“还能有谁想出这么损的新婚礼物，我儿子啊……”黄仁俊又试图挣脱罗渽民的桎梏，罗渽民笑着让他别动，凑过去隔着头纱去亲碰对方的嘴唇。

“很好看哦。”

黄仁俊觉得不好意思，但是看见罗渽民说这话的时候头发睡得像个鸟窝，又忍不住笑了，罗渽民见状乘胜追击捞起轻纱钻进去与黄仁俊接吻。

同居一年后自然是熟悉对方的习惯和喜好，两人喜欢来很多次点到即止的亲吻，罗渽民似乎更大胆些，爱啄出响声，直到黄仁俊的耳朵开始泛红时再和他深吻。此刻黄仁俊轻搭在他肩上的双手默默展开环住自己的脖子，他抬手托着黄仁俊的后脑勺，贪心地将手伸进对方柔软的头发里。

黄仁俊舌头滑过罗渽民的上颚时他听见对方的呼吸忽然不稳，嘴微微咧着笑，分开时他抵着罗渽民的额头调戏问喜欢吗。罗渽民不知道黄仁俊问的是喜欢什么，心被填得满满时他脑袋都是晕的，喜欢啊，罗渽民黏黏腻腻地回，黄仁俊听罢很满足地眯着眼睛，他继续说，很喜欢，超喜欢。

两人再吻作一团时黄仁俊压在罗渽民身上，头纱早就滑到背后，他嘻嘻笑着摘掉头上的花冠戴到身下人的头上。罗渽民闭着眼睛接受，他漂亮的长睫毛轻颤，黄仁俊没由来觉得这一切和素色的花冠很搭，甚至有特别的美存在。

自己正发愣时世界一个颠倒，罗渽民头上的花冠戴得歪了些，他得意地笑：“不专心哦，脱了我的衣服仁俊居然还无动于衷。”他一边说着一边伸手想去翻床头柜的安全套，黄仁俊拉过他的手十指相扣，罗渽民刚覆上手背的食指被黄仁俊伸出的舌头舔了一下，这下换罗渽民愣住了。

黄仁俊把手引导到自己面前，张嘴含住了罗渽民的食指吮吸，他的眼睛懒洋洋地盯向罗渽民，带上挑逗的意味，早就料到罗渽民身下的反应，他牙齿轻轻刮过罗渽民的食指间，起身在罗渽民耳边说话，声音早就哑得不像话。

“等会儿你要陪我去清理。”

他松开罗渽民的手，坚信两人的默契已经足够。罗渽民再次埋下身含住他的耳朵，舔过他的耳背，那里是黄仁俊的敏感地带，他果然缩了缩肩。罗渽民一边让黄仁俊放松一边将手伸到下面开始做准备工作，冰凉和灼热同时闯进体内，黄仁俊真切感受到了具体的温度和触感，罗渽民也是，这样被爱人紧紧包裹还是第一次。花冠在连续不断抽送的动作下落到床边，黄仁俊身下的头纱磨得他皮肤痒痒的，这似乎让他的身体更加敏感，当罗渽民照常撞进那一点时他缠着罗渽民的力度更大了。

“仁俊咬这么紧……但是好舒服。”罗渽民喘着气凑在黄仁俊耳边说话，反被挑逗的人高潮一下来临，浊液点滴射在了身下的薄纱上。

“娜娜，娜娜……”黄仁俊不断地唤着他的小名，不一会儿罗渽民也到达临界点，身下的人缠着不让出去，只得射在了里面。两人在喘息时罗渽民吻着他的脸颊：“怎么突然……”

黄仁俊头发湿透了，有一些贴在额头上，趴在罗渽民胸口小声说：“想和你造宝宝啊。”

这个话题在两人之间已不是问题，在戴上订婚戒指后黄仁俊就再要求罗渽民去托管机构接他，下班时在众老师面前扣着罗渽民的手说订婚了，未婚夫这下彻底吃了定心丸。从此之后宝宝、孩子之类的字眼干脆成为了他们的情趣点。

听到这话后，罗渽民把持不住拉着黄仁俊在浴室里又做了一次。最后帮着清理好身体，罗渽民被先躺进浴缸的黄仁俊指挥着点上香氛蜡烛，这才被允许进到浴缸里，原本是和爱人泡澡解乏两人却都又睡着了一会儿。从准备到完婚的过程实在折磨人，但背后的幸福感也是成倍增长的。

周日天气多云，两人踏出家门时都神清气爽，去菜市场采购舍不得放开牵着的手。常去的肉铺老板娘看了笑，打趣道结婚新人就是不一样，好甜。

最后两人买回大约一周量的食材，到家后思来想去决定做简单点省体力。黄仁俊负责炒肉末下面，罗渽民负责准备食材和调料。半肥瘦肉末放在锅里慢慢热出些油，黄仁俊拿着勺子使劲捣碎黏在一起的小肉团，罗渽民则切好的洋葱片放进锅里，接着按照黄仁俊的吩咐依次放下调料，炒出来的肉末份量大概能够一周的用量。

热腾腾的面、蔬菜和汤顺着锅沿滑进碗里，深色酱油和醋化开融进面汤，黄仁俊的那碗辣椒油滴浮得多些，用筷子搅着面和料，肉末跟着滚上来一点，罗渽民尝过后一个劲地说好香很好吃，夸得黄仁俊很是得意，凑过来亲了一下罗渽民的脸颊才去吃面。

“明天你又要去上班，今天晚上早点睡。”

“好。仁俊这次接的游戏稿是不是又要开始动工了？”

“嗯，之前和甲方爸爸谈好了延期，他们还说要送我新婚小礼来着。”

“挺好。那个……我可不可以申请等会儿看部电影啊？”

黄仁俊抬头算算，现在7点，洗好碗照例还要和去罗渽民散步，到时候大概8点过，还是选部不长的片子看吧。

“好。”

 

FIN


	20.  番外3: 娜俊 Yes or No

刚和李东赫通完电话的黄仁俊开始心有戚戚地坐在沙发上沉思。刚结束完交稿的他开始慢吞吞地收拾起自己的房间，十点半了，罗渽民还没回来，三个小时前罗渽民发了一条短信表示今晚公司有饭局，让黄仁俊早点睡，不用等他。

被嘱咐的人在两个小时后看到这条短信，还没来得及思考什么，李东赫的电话就打进来。好友询问起现在在干嘛，黄仁俊戴上耳机，将电话揣进裤兜里，回一个人在家打扫房间呢。

“一个人？罗渽民那小子呢？”

“领导让他去赴饭局了。”

“又去了？他是要升官了吗最近饭局太多了吧……”

“有吗？”黄仁俊清理起书柜，“有很多吗？我怎么不记得了……”

电话那头李东赫恨铁不成钢般叹了口气：“我最近两个月给你打电话，十有八九你都告诉我他昨天今天明天有饭局。不是吧大哥，他醉醺醺回来你都没接人的吗？”

黄仁俊停下手中的动作，想了几秒：“有过几次吧，不过我前段时间工作量太大都在自己房间，他没怎么来打扰过我。”

“……你们两这样下去不行啊！”后面李东赫唠唠叨叨说了很多，身边什么失败案例都拿出来砸在黄仁俊脑袋上，好像下一秒罗渽民就会拿着离婚书回家来。黄仁俊敷衍地应着，李东赫骂他心怎么这么大左耳朵进右耳朵出的，黄仁俊还点头应着，你说得对说得好。

最后以李东赫自言自语”给我等着“结束，黄仁俊刚好收拾完自己的卧室，走出屋外只有玄关的小灯亮着，他脑海里忽然翻起刚刚李东赫那些话，其实想想自己的爸妈也有过因为长期在外应付饭局晚归吵架的时候，刚好是自己初中那会儿。

自己和罗渽民也要开始走到这步了吗？黄仁俊想着李东赫说的”差点离婚“和”最后离婚了“案例结局，心里忽然被谁挖出一个黑洞，吸食着没由来的猜忌和恐惧，他抬手想要打开客厅的灯，摸上开关又缩回手，穿着拖鞋踢踏踢踏走到沙发上，拿起当初罗渽民买来的毛毯盖在自己身上，过几分钟又憋着嘴抛开。

门铃响了，黄仁俊急忙去看，罗渽民的脑袋歪在墙壁上，无力地拍着门，打开门直接扑进黄仁俊怀里。醉鬼趴在黄仁俊肩膀上嘀咕着什么，他一个字都没听清，半抱半拉着把人弄进了屋。罗渽民身上有很重的酒味，其中还夹着难闻的气味，黄仁俊立刻察觉到罗渽民已经吐过一次，将人半扛到床上盖好被子后出去翻着柜子里的醒酒药，这是记忆里罗渽民第一次喝醉回家后自己买的药。配合温水服下后罗渽民被黄仁俊拉着喝完了杯子里剩下的白水，他感到清醒了些，便睁开眼，无视了黄仁俊严肃的表情，撅着嘴巴从被窝里伸出两只手臂。

“仁俊，陪我睡。”

黄仁俊嫌弃地看他一眼，将水杯放在床头坐到床边，伸手将罗渽民的刘海理开：“你身上好臭，自己睡。”

罗渽民立刻收回双臂撑起身子，后脑勺部分的头发已经乱得四处翘起，他脱下西装外套，松开碍事的领带，口齿不清道：“那……我要洗找找。”

黄仁俊无语地看着眼前的人脱得只剩底裤下床歪歪斜斜地往厕所走，一只手撑在洗手池边，另一只手拿着牙刷，呆呆站了一会儿开始大叫。

“仁俊！帮我挤牙膏！”

被叫的人认命过来照顾醉鬼，低头扭牙膏盖时听见罗渽民嘿嘿笑，叹口气将挤好牙膏的牙刷递过去，意识不太清醒的人还是乖乖刷了牙，吐掉水后抹干净嘴。

“我洗完找找了。”

“……你还没开始洗呢。”

罗渽民听了觉得不可思议，置气般坐在马桶盖上：“你怎么能这样啊？说好了洗完找找就一起睡的，你不是仁俊，仁俊在哪里？是不是也离家出走了？你是仁俊留下来的机器人吗？”

黄仁俊完全听不懂他在说什么：“什么叫‘也’离家出走了？”

罗渽民一听更委屈了，嘴撅得老高：“你不知道，仁俊一忙着画画就不太理我……有几次气得我干脆离家出走了，可是、可是一个人在外面逛街好无聊啊，到晚上我只好又回家了，他好像什么都还不知道。”

黄仁俊的太阳穴突突跳着：“你……还离家出走？”

被问的人闭眼睛不说话了，黄仁俊将手里的浴巾打开盖在罗渽民身上蹲下身子哄着人去洗澡，罗渽民慢悠悠睁开眼睛时目光涣散，安静点头站起来脱下裤子进了淋浴。黄仁俊不放心，只得守在外面等着。洗干净的醉鬼身上难闻的气味消失了很多，黄仁俊帮着换好衣服后推着人赶紧窝进被子里，罗渽民不再唠唠叨叨，半边脸埋进枕头。黄仁俊跟着钻进被窝将床头灯关掉，假寐的人赶紧过来环住了爱人，两人都很累，不一会儿便双双会周公去了。

 

罗渽民醒来时身边已经没人了，昨晚已经吃过药的缘故他没有感到严重的头痛，从床上爬起来去看了眼黄仁俊的房间，没人。结婚两年多，罗渽民已经十分清楚自己老公的作息习惯，除非有什么重要会面，黄仁俊是不会早起的。罗渽民转身进了厨房，饭桌上放着电压锅，里面是已经煮好的黑米粥，旁边有个封上保鲜膜的小碗——是黄仁俊留下的几瓣削好的香梨，他不擅长削水果皮，每次都会有深浅不一的坑。

罗渽民不甚在意，正在舀饭时门铃响了，一个抱着中型尺寸纸箱的快递员站在外面，签收人写着黄仁俊，罗渽民替他签好字后忽然想起问快递员时间，早上八点半，罗渽民今天上班绝对迟到了。他抱着不轻不重的纸箱回到厨房，匆匆吃过早饭后赶紧去洗漱准备，直到跑去公司全程都迷迷糊糊的。近期公司接到的生意差不多都做完了招待工作，今日终于可以在五点左右准时下班，而回到家门口时他就听见了里面黄仁俊正在和谁吵架。

推开门进了客厅，黄仁俊背对着自己在打电话，早上收到的纸箱不见了。

“李东赫你少给我皮了，你是开店了么？没有？那你怎么一天到晚脑袋里这么多黄色废料你给我解释下？”

自家老公和李东赫的吵架也不是一天两天，罗渽民耸耸肩，在黄仁俊挂掉电话后随意问了句又发生了什么，黄仁俊转身，脸色红通通的，气得不轻，突然又反应过来什么似的，结结巴巴回道：“没、没什么。”

心虚了，罗渽民眯着眼睛看他：“怎么回事？”

黄仁俊慢慢往自己房间里移动：“哎呀，没、没什么……我做了饭，你先去……”

罗渽民反应比到底黄仁俊快一步，先行跑进心虚的人的房间里，早上收到的快递箱已经被黄仁俊打开了，里面摆着颜色鲜艳过头情趣用品和劣质的服装，有透视装、和服浴衣……罗渽民弯腰伸手在里面刨了刨，一副手铐和警察制服。

“不是我买的！”黄仁俊在后面拼命澄清。

“李东赫那小子买的是吗？”罗渽民直起腰，拿起了艳红色的和服浴衣，尼龙料子，神色有点复杂，“他的品味好像比以前差了。”

两人想到这里便是一声叹息，李东赫在两人结婚不久后亲自上门谢罪，他送的不仅是那顶漂亮的素色头纱，还有一条婚纱裙，黄仁俊看到的时候嚷着今天就要把李东赫打残，罗渽民则默默收下了东西。而今这套婚纱已经被夫夫供在了衣柜最顶层，黄仁俊无意间查到头纱的牌子以及一整套婚纱的价格，吓得他和罗渽民赶紧将衣服整理好摆在了衣柜里，再也没用过。李东赫得知后气得半天没说上一句话，最后只得连着两个人一起骂其不争还财迷心窍。

罗渽民的视线在日式浴衣和黄仁俊之前来回几次后，伸长了手臂：“既然他都买了，你穿穿看。”

黄仁俊冲过来就要打人：“我不穿！你怎么不穿那套警察制服？！”

罗渽民挑高眉毛：“仁俊想看我穿？你去穿这个我就穿制服。”

黄仁俊一把抢过衣服，再把警察制服塞进罗渽民怀里将人推出了自己寝室：“行，那我们一起换。”

过了一会儿，黄仁俊在这头问：“换好了吗？”

“好了！”

两人兴冲冲打开门，发现对方仍旧穿着自己的衣服，一时相顾无言。

罗渽民无奈：“我真的去穿，你也要穿。”

黄仁俊咬牙，点头答应了。

又过了十多分钟，罗渽民还在整理衣领时房门被仁俊推开了，他转头去看，黄仁俊还穿着条纹T恤和短裤。

“……仁俊，我们之间连这点信任都没有了吗？”罗渽民还想再说几句抱怨的话却被黄仁俊主动凑上的嘴堵住。

“好帅啊！”黄仁俊笑得狡黠，话也是真心的，罗渽民一直坚持健身，步入30岁也近乎是标准的纸片型身材，自然能穿好这套制服。被夸的人缓和了些神情，搂着人不放手。

“我还以为你不喜欢我了。”

黄仁俊听到罗渽民这么一说，想起了昨晚听到的醉言醉语，轻拍着他的背：“那我问你，你为什么要离家出走？”

罗渽民有些窘迫，垂下眼帘：“啊，我昨天说胡话了吗？”

黄仁俊觉得好笑，捏了捏他的脸，为了得到自己的注意，罗渽民是可以使尽各种小心思的，就算昨天他是真醉了，说出离家出走的事时也一定半清醒着。

“你看，我现在真的没有乱熬夜了，但是忙起来还是会冷落你，对不起啊。”

爱人的示弱显然对罗渽民有很好的抚慰，他一手提了提警帽，长短正好的头发和线条分明的脸部轮廓看得黄仁俊有几秒晃神，他的手腕被罗渽民抓住，两人嘴唇又撞在一起，舌尖相触舞动着，亲吻绵长缱绻。

咔嚓一声响，黄仁俊感到手腕凉凉的，“警察”老公将一边手铐锁在了他手腕，另一边锁在了自己手腕上，低沉沙哑的声音响在耳边。

“偷心贼。”

三个字足以让黄仁俊羞得手脚蜷缩，就算结婚两年有余他还是不能习惯罗渽民的肉麻话，正想弓起身子躲开罗渽民的吻，罗渽民将戴着手铐的那只手抬起来，黄仁俊不得不被拉着靠近。

“要怎么补偿我才好呢？”

罗渽民的眼睛依旧黏在自己身上，黄仁俊浑身泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。

 

次日罗渽民醒来的时候黄仁俊又不见了。

他看着晾在床边的手铐满足地笑了笑，心想应该给李东赫发个短信道个谢。他拉开床头柜的抽屉，翻年就是和黄仁俊结婚三周年了，他早就准备好了假期外出的机票，只剩找个好时机给他惊喜了。

门铃响了，罗渽民下床跑出去，打开门时他愣住了，眼前穿着笨重羽绒服的黄仁俊抱着一个纸箱，里面是一只小金毛犬。

“看我带什么回来啦！”

在外跑了一阵的黄仁俊鼻头露出点点粉红色，耳朵边也被冻红了，可本人却是很开心。怀里的小狗伸个脑袋好奇地看着罗渽民，黄仁俊也眨巴眨巴眼睛。

“前天还说我呢，你看你最近多少天都在外面应酬啊？”

罗渽民被说得心虚，正想认错时，黄仁俊低声笑了。

“以后早点回家吧。”

FIN


End file.
